Transformers Prime III: Guardians across the Galaxy
by Power Master
Summary: Autobots and Decepticons were separated from each other yet they continued battled on different planets such as Velocitron, Junkion, Gigantion, Wildetron, Cybertron and Quintessa. They will meet new Cybertronians and faced against the most dangerous and hostile long forgotten enemy of theirs: Quintesson. [On Hiatus...]
1. Prologue: Where Are We?

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back in action for **_Transformers Prime's Third Prequel/Sequel_**. There will be some connection from **_Transformers: Robots in Disguise_** and **_Transformers: Rescue Bots_** in this story of how it ended in that show. I'll figure it out... somehow...

Let's begin!

* * *

 _Cybertron... A home we once knew... was nothing but barren wasteland. Primus was shut down for recuperation. It was not because only of Unicron's Blood or Dark Energon, it was because of me and Megatron. We couldn't agree on something that would be benefit for Cybertronian. Because of that, war happens. Cybertron suffered heavy casualties. Thousands of lives were destroyed, though some have evacuated and escaped before their destruction._

I've lost so many allies and friends during the war. And the worst I had done in my life - leaving comrades behind to fend themselves against the remaining forces of Shockwave and his Insecticons. And by the time we left Cybertron for Space Bridge's Portal, Megatron and his forces followed. Our fight began but interrupted when we got entered it.

I do not what happen next. But I'm certainly of one thing we were about to do next - fighting for our survival and against Cybertron's dangerous yet deadly enemy we have not seen for some thousand years passed.

* * *

 **Prologue: Where Are We?**

On the metallic meteor planet-like with thousands of meteors in the form of rings, couple of metallic creatures with several tentacles were discussing at their metallic castle-like. They were watching at the screen of both Ark and Nemesis battling with each other while reaching to the Space Bridge's Portal. For the moment they reached the portal, they disappeared from sights.

"And so, they disappeared from our sights..." The first creature said cruelly yet calmly, "I wonder where they would end up to."

The second creature hummed calmly, "Who knows... By observing of their ships, they were too distracted in battling with each other. And the next, they may end up to different realms. But remains the question to our curiosity - where?"

"There are seven possible location they may end up," Third creature answered sinisterly, "Velocitron, Gigantitron, Junkion, Wildertron, Cybertron, or even ours. Either way, they won't able to reunite with each other."

"True... So true..." First creature said darkly, "If they truly arrived here, this will be a perfect opportunity for us to take revenge."

"Agree..." Second creature smirked darkly, "When time comes, all shall feel our wrath..."

"Yes... Indeed, it is..." Third creature agreed, "Come and face us, Cybertron Traitors..."

* * *

Through the person's or robot's point-of-view, he groaned and moaned painfully as he opened his eyes. He found himself at the barren wasteland. He looked concern and worry about the area. It reminded him too much of Cybertron's dead landscape. He turned and found unconscious Arcee, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Jazz, the crimson armored Mirage and couple of Autobot Soldiers. He gasped in shock as he approached and checked on them.

His comrades moaned painfully. Arcee was the first Cybertronian to get up. She then looked at the person who looked at her.

"Op- Optimus? You're alright?" Arcee asked in concern yet relief.

The person or Optimus smiled calmly and nodded his head, "I'm relieved to see you alright, Arcee."

Arcee smiled before had her face blushed a bit. She nodded a bit. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Mirage and Jazz slowly getting up as they were recuperating and recovering from the shock and attacks. Both Optimus Prime and Arcee turned and looked at their comrades.

"Are you all alright," Optimus asked in concern.

"Yeah... I'm okay! I'm ready. I can handle it." Autobots responded.

Bumblebee looked around of his surrounding as he looked concern and worry. He asked in beeping, "Where are we? It does look so much like Sea of Rust."

"Really? How can you tell, shades?" Mirage asked sarcastically.

"Never mind of that one, guys. We should worry about our pals?" Sideswipe said in concern,"I haven't seen them since the fight with Megatron and the Cons."

"If the Ark ain't here, then that means we'll never gonna get out of here." Mirage exclaimed in concern.

Jazz sighed, "this is bad news alright. No telling when Megatron gonna strike next."

Arcee sighed in annoyance, "Okay, enough! It's important that we're alive. If we survive the crash, then that means others must have. And if we're gonna get out of here in one piece, we've got to stick together for now..."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Arcee is right. If we were to leave this planet and find our allies, we must cooperate together. Understood?"

The Autobots nodded their heads in understanding.

"So, what's the plan?" Bumblebee beeped in asking, "As far as I know, there's no sign of any locals on this planet."

"He has the point." Mirage agreed, "It's tough to find anyone here."

"Unless you're not looking at the highway, there might be some," Jazz said confidently as he pointed to the east, "I saw them from the east."

The Autobots turned to the east. As the sun rising, it glowed and glared upon the shadowy forms of bridges and highway. They awed in amazement yet shock by it.

Sideswipe whistled, "I guess it wasn't abandoned or deserted than I thought."

"That's the good news. We can ask for ships, weapon and Energon supplies and hopefully - they know where our buddies are," Hot Shot suggested.

Arcee nodded his head, "Hopefully they don't try to kill us. Hopefully the universal greetings work on them."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"

The Autobots transformed into their vehicles as they all headed off at once. They were heading straight to the highway town-like.

* * *

Further from Autobots' location, Decepticons also located at the barren wasteland as well. There were only Megatron, Blackout, Barricade, demonic skinny form of Makeshift, the muscular yet armored Bonecrusher, Lugnut and some of Decepticon Troopers. They were moaning and groaning in pain as they slowly got up.

Megatron was the first to get up followed by his minions. He looked around before snarled in anger, "Where are we?! What is this place?!"

Barricade hummed in concern as he explained, "By the looks of it, it's no ordinary town we've been. And I'm telling you one thing - this is not Cybertron."

"Yeah... Since when did our planet get this kind of structure?" Bonecrusher demanded in concern.

"But we might also have the problem, Lord Megatron? We also lost our Nemesis during out battle with the Autobots." Makeshift said in concern.

"We've lost contact with our warship?!" Lugnut asked in anger and upset.

With Makeshift nodded, Blackout hissed in anger, "Damn it! If those Autobots hadn't interfere our plans, we would have escaped alive!"

"It matters not. But what matters is to seek and regroup with the rest of our forces," Megatron said darkly, "For now, we need to recuperate temporarily at this local's home. Then, we can find and use our ship to leave this world and regroup with our forces. Decepticons, move out!"

Megatron and his Decepticons transformed into their vehicle modes as they headed off to the local's town at once...

* * *

On the unknown planet which filled with trashes and garbages, the mountain of them shaken a lot. Crosshairs got out from it as he coughed painfully. He hated the smell

"Where am I? What the hell is this?!" Crosshairs asked in annoyance, "And where the hell of my team?!"

"Cross? Is that you?!" The grumpy yet big voice exclaimed. Crosshairs was in shock and surprise. He continued, "I need some help over here! I've been hanged!"

Crosshairs exclaimed, "Hang on, fatso! I'm coming!"

As Crosshairs headed off at once, he looked around in search of his ally. He then found Hound hanging upside down as the fat Autobot struggled and yelling for help. Crosshairs chuckled in amusement.

Hound groaned in annoyance, "Shut the hell up and get me down! I'll swear to Primus that I'm gonna kill you!"

"Shssh... You can't even take a joke. Hold on, fatso. I'm coming!" Crosshairs said in annoyance.

Crosshairs approached to Hound. He aimed his blaster at the rope before fired it off. Hound screamed in fear as he fell to the ground while moaned painfully. Hound got up at once before glaring at the laughing Crosshairs.

"That was not funny, small fry!" Hound exclaimed in annoyance.

Crosshairs chuckled a bit, "Just relax. I'm just messing with you. Besides, it's not that dangerous."

"Speaking of dangerous, where the hell are we?" Hound asked in annoyance.

"I know this very well." The calm voice said wisely. They both turned and found Drift, Cliffjumper, Chromia and Ironhide entered the area. Drift continued, "This world is Junkion - planet of junks. It is also where the abandoned or rusted robots thrown here."

"You mean they've been thrown here?! This is wrong! It's unacceptable!" Chromia said in shock and annoyance.

Cliffjumper nodded, "Wow... And I thought the Decepticons are the worst in dealing with the trash."

Ironhide shook his head, "Yes... You're right about that. But I heard rumors that those who moved here have begun their colony."

Crosshairs whistled, "Classic... Figure that the world the lived is not worth living, they moved to a perfect home to live."

"So, what's next? Can't just sit around. We'd better find the Ark." Hound said in concern.

Drift nodded, "Indeed. Let's go now. Time is of the essence."

Five Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and headed off at once. Unknown to any of them, the shadow figures were watching the event.

* * *

On another side of Junkion, Constructicons also got up from their unconsciousness while moaned and groaned painfully. They looked around of their surroundings. They were all pissed off of looking at the area.

"Trash Planet? I've always want to come to this place," Scavenger said in amusement, "This is 'all you can take'! I love it so much!"

"Yeah, me too!" High Tower agreed.

Mixmaster sighed in annoyance, "We don't have time for the garbage collection, you fools! We've gotta regroup with Megatron and others!"

Rampage roared in anger, "YEAH! And we're the only ones got separated from others!"

"And not to mention, we don't have a ship! I'm really pissed!" Long Haul exclaimed in anger.

Scrapper sighed in annoyance, "Will you bucketheads calm down?!" The Constructicons turned and looked at him. He continued, "Besides, Scavenger and High Tower are right. We've got the goods. And we're the Constructicons. We can build anything. And yeah, this place is full of junk but full of usefulness. And so I said, let's get to business. Come on, move out!"

Constructicons exclaimed wildly as they transformed into their constructing vehicle mode. They then headed off at once.

* * *

Four Aerialbots flew around the area as they were searching for their allies. Unlike any place they had been in their lives, they had never the cities were so gigantic and bigger than their home planet. They were in concern yet curious if Metroplex did came from here.

"Now that's one big city to go through," Slingshot commented in amazement.

Air Raid nodded, "Yeah... Never seen this before in my life. You'd think Metroplex came from this world?"

"Yeah... According to my scanner, this is where Metroplex originated from," Jetfire agreed, "And you know what surprise me the most is how the heck the Primes get him to our planet? He's a Giagantic Cybertronian."

"Well, we're talking about the Thirteen Primes. I mean they're the legendary and the best we've got at Cybertron. They've got some kind of mystic powers or spiritual powers to lift him to our world. Or maybe a Space Bridge that bridged him to our world. Who knows?" Skydive suggested.

Silverbolt hummed in concern, "Either way, the Gigantic are our only option to find others. If they're the friends to Metroplex, we should be okay with them. Let's go!"

The Aerialbots and their flying Autobots immediately flew off straight into the city in search of the locals.

* * *

As the Gigantic Cybetrornian walked around their city, five Combaticons were hiding near to gigantic crate. The Combaticons looked shock and surprised by the giants' appearance.

"What the hell are they?! They're ginormous!" Vortex exclaimed in shock.

"And I thought Trypticon is the biggest..." Brawl commented in shock.

"We're so dead..." Swindle said in shock and concern, "No contacts! No ships to get out! And the worst - we've got no helps! We're so dead!"

"Knock it off!" Onslaught exclaimed in annoyance, "We're not dead yet! Besides, we've got something good at this place!"

"Oh really? And how good would that be?!" Blast-Off demanded.

Onslaught glared at Blast-Off, "Because Gigantitron is the most important and rare place to go! They have the largest weapons, armadas and warships! And best of all - Gigantic Cybertronians! With them on our side, we can tip the balance of the war under our favor!"

"Yeah..." Combaticons smirked darkly as they agreed with Onslaught's opinions.

Onslaught nodded in relief, "Good. Let's move out, Combaticons! Gather as many Cons as you can!"

The Combaticons and their remaining army transformed into their vehicles and headed off at once.

* * *

In the dark long and quiet black skies, the Ark was traveling across while searching for their missing allies and friends across the stars.

Within the ship, Ratchet and Jolt were repairing the ship's control panel while Mudflap and Skids watched the event. Mudflap took the wrench as he chuckled happily in spinning it around for the moment. He then had it knocked on Skids' head.

Skids turned and glared at uneasily chuckling Mudflap, "Think that funny? I'll show funny, jerk!"

Mudflap nodded, "You bet it it."

Skid took the hammer as he hammered it on Mudflap's head hard. Mudflap exclaimed in anger as he hammered his wrench on Skids but the latter hit back. The twin continued hitting on each other hard and quick.

The noise irritated Ratchet as he turned and shouted, "Will you turn knock it off?! This is not the time to fooling around!"

Both Mudflap and Skids stopped at once before they quickly threw both hammer and wrench away. As Bulkhead entered the area, both the hammer and wrench hit and knocked him out - causing him to fire his wrecking ball out straight to both Ratchet and Jolt. They both quickly dodged the attack before it knocked on the panel hard.

The bridge's control beeped for the moment before it went off. Ratchet gasped in shock as he turned and glared at the sheepish Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet exclaimed in anger.

"We just fix that!" Jolt agreed before turned and glared at worried Mudflap and Skids, "And don't even try to get out of this one too!"

Bulkhead sighed, "Sorry. Just coming in to tell you that the engine are repaired. Prowl and his Protectobots are in the patrols now. We didn't want any Decepticons coming in and attack us."

Ratchet sighed, "Understood... But I just hope that others are alright. I haven't seen them since the fight with Nemesis."

"They'll be fine. I have the confidence. They can do it." Jolt boosted his confidence.

"I like your attitude, kid. I'm impressed." The firm feminine voice spoke calmly as they all turned and found Elita-One and Perceptor entering the bridge. She continued, "Jolt's right. We've made it far. We can't give up now. They're waiting for us."

"Indeed. I'll do my best to power up the system's signal senses," Perceptor explained, "It will not be easy since Soundwave damaged it very hard."

"Do what you have to, Perceptor. Jolt and I will do what we can to fix the ship's control." Ratchet said calmly, "And hopefully, no more interruption or the broken stuffs."

 ** _CRASH!_** Ratchet groaned in annoyance as he turned to his back. He found Bulkhead and the twins got burnt marks on their faces and body while they were holding some crates of Energon. Mudflap and Skids quickly pointed their fingers at Bulkhead. He groaned in annoyance.

Ratchet sighed in annoyance, "And I stand corrected."

"Alright, Autobots - get back to your post. Be prepare for anything," Elita-One ordered, "The ;ast thing I want is unexpected company coming."

"Very well, I shall return to the engine and repair the damages," Perceptor nodded, "And I could use some company as well."

Bulkhead sighed, "Well... At least, it's better than staying with Ratchet." He groaned in annoyance, "He's always get pissed off whenever I did something bad to his stuffs again."

Elita-One nodded, "I'll be on patrol with Protectobots. We have to keep an eye on any Decepticons. There's no telling when they'll strike next."

As soon as three Autobots left, Mudflap and Skids chuckled evilly and darkly as they were left alone with Ratchet and Jolt. Both scientists returned in working on the bridge's control panel. They took both hammer and wrench as they were ready to attack.

"Don't even think about it," Ratchet said bitterly.

"Or we'll have you clean the ship off," Jolt said darkly.

Mudflap and Skids groaned in annoyance and angry as they dropped their tools down. Ratchet and Jolt returned to their duty in fixing and repairing the Ark. They heard the beeping. They turned and looked at the screen and ship's window.

"Ratchet! Look!" Jolt pointed the greenish planet in front of him via glassed view, "Think that's where the Raw Energon can be found?"

Ratchet hummed, "I have no idea... But hopefully, it is friendly. We need more parts and tools to fix this ship."

"Agreed... Setting course to that world," Jolt spoke calmly.

The Ark boosted its engine as it headed straight to the planet.

* * *

On the damaged Nemesis, Soundwave ran through the check-up on his computer in searching of any damages. Starscream walked around while grumbled and muttered in annoyance. And Knockout was trying to contact with the surviving Decepticons.

Starscream screamed in annoyance, "Why is it taking so long?! Time's running out! We need to find Lord Megatron and the rest now! And you know how angry he can be!"

Knockout sighed in annoyance, "It would have if you just be quiet and let us do the work! I've been contacting with the Decepticons for hours! And so far nothing!" He turned and looked at Soundwave's Minicons working on fixing the bridge's controls. He continued, "Be more useful as his Minicons. Laserbeak fixed the rooftop's ceiling. Rumble and Frenzy are wiring them up. And Ravage is finding some useful tools to Soundwave."

"And Soundwave is checking on ship's damages. And hopefully, it's the quick one too!" Starscream said in annoyance.

 ** _BEEP!_** Starscream and Knockout turned to Soundwave's side. The screen turned and revealed Thundercracker, Skywarp and Blitzwing an armored and winged grayish Decepticon who were in-charge of patrolling the area.

"What do you have to report?" Starscream demanded.

"Just fixing some dishes. Those Autobots have damaged them very hard. It'll take some times to get them up and running," Thundercracker reported.

Skywarp huffed, "The turrets are ready to attack. If those Autobots or any freaks wanna mess with us, they'll gonna have to get through us first!"

Blitzwing nodded, "I shall send the troops off whenever we countered some enemies or preparing to rescue our allies. But by your command, we await."

Starscream smirked, "Excellent..." He turned to his back as he found Demolisher and Breakdown came in. He continued, "And yours?"

"Hangers, Launching Drillers, Energon Core, Energon Supplies and best of all - the ship is clean and shiny," Breakdown commented happily.

Demolisher nodded, "And best of all, Trypticon is still in stasis. And he makes no movement." He chuckled a bit, "I hate to admit it, Starscream. You would have make a good leader in handling this. No wonder Lord Megatron chose you as his Second-in-Command than that Airachnid. Man, she's the worst!"

"Can we not mention of that Insecticon's name again?!" Knockout demanded in annoyance.

Breakdown nodded, "Me too. She's so annoying."

"Alright! Enough with bickering! We've got a lot of work to do! And we need to make haste at once!" Starscream said in annoyance, "Let's move it!"

Decepticons immediately returned to their posts as they worked quickly and hard in fixing the ship's system. Starscream then turned and looked at the screen with Decepticon's Logo. He had some thoughts.

 _Hmm... Me as the leader of Decepticons? Interesting... Then again, Megatron chose me as his Second-in-Command. Therefore, I'm also his successor and heir. After all, there is no one can compare to my management, knowledge and leadership. And I can even be better than Airachnid. This is perfect..._ Starscream smirked darkly while having some thoughts, _If Megatron was never been found or dead, I can finally become one. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Time can only tell._

"Starscream, you might check this out," Knockout said in concern.

Starscream snapped back to reality. He turned and looked at the screen where it was revealed greenish planet. Soundwave turned and revealed the information of the planet.

Knockout hummed, "Interesting... This planet... It does match with what Shockwave had described. But it's not the same planet we're going."

Starscream sighed, "It doesn't matter. But what matters the most is we need some parts and tools to repair this ship. Without them, Megatron and the rest will be lost. Set course to that location."

"Yes sir," Knockout saluted.

Nemesis headed straight to the greenish planet for repairs and recuperating.

* * *

At Cybertron, the Autobots were taking refuge at Iacon City while building the fort on it. And Metroplex and some of Autobots were taking patrol on the city while Ultra Magnus was inside the Command Center, along with three new Autobots - Kup an old grayish and green old Autobot, Springer lighter green muscular and veteran-type Autobot and Rodimus a young red and yellowish Autobot with wings were discussing the plan.

"Status Report," Ultra Magnus ordered seriously.

Springer turned and spoke, "Autobots are still patrolling the area. And no sign of any Decepticons. And best of all, Metroplex will fire any sight of armada or ships."

Kup nodded, "And not to mention, our weapons are still functional and ready. Those Cons won't know what hit them!"

Rodimus saluted, "And best of all, I've kept the soldiers in shape and ready to fight. We are ready, Ultra Magnus!"

Ultra Magnus nodded, "Good. But where're Grimlock and his Dinobots?" He sighed in annoyance, "Please, don't tell me that they went and attacked Kaon again."

"Nope." The tough and firm voice spoke. Four Autobots turned to the gate as they found Grimlock entered with some of Energon Crates, "Just looking for some Energon. And Dinobots did it. Dinobots back to their posts. No Decepticons coming in and attack us."

Ultra Magnus sighed, "I appreciate that, Grimlock. But I told you for five times - report to me and get my permission! I can't just let you or Dinobots do as you please and especially of what you all had been through from Shockwave's Lab."

Grimlock groaned, "Grimlock not forgotten! Grimlock remembered! Grimlock won't forgive Shockwave!"

"Then, do us a favor - stop doing disappearing acts! You're making us worried!" Rodimus said in annoyance, "And besides, do one more stunt again, we'll definitely put you in stasis pod for good!"

Grimlock roared in anger, "Do not challenge Grimlock!"

As Grimlock and Rodimus continued glaring at each other for the moment, Kup came in-between and exclaimed, "Enough, will ya?! This is not the time to fight among ourselves!" He turned to Grimlock, Rodimus's right. You can't be on your own! Do you know why? Shockwave still trying to control you!"

"He didn't," Grimlock answered bitterly.

"And if he did? And do you know who and what you never want to hurt?"

"Damn it... Fine..."

Kup turned to Rodimus, "And kid... Grimlock can be stubborn and arrogant, but he'd never done stupid. He's doing us some favors. Without him, we will never face against of whatever Shockwave had. Insecticons are one thing, but Demon Cybertronian is another. And we can't win, without Dinobots."

Rodimus sighed, "Fine... But I'm not making promise if he ever pull it off again."

"Grimlock too." Grimlock agreed.

Ultra Magnus spoke firmly, "Then, promise me this - we survive together, and no Autobots or Dinobots left behind! We are one! We are together! And we'll not surrender to Decepticons! We'll bring Cybertron back to us! That's the promise. Got it?"

Grimlock and Rodimus sighed, "Yes, sir. I promise."

Springer smirked, "That's good. Rodimus, you're on patrol duty. Grimlock, you and me need to check up on our turrets and supplies. We have to be sure that they're ready. And we could use some of your pals to help us out."

"And I'm going too. Just in case, if you tried to threw your overheated temper off," Kup suggested.

Rodimus and Grimlocked groaned, "Fine..."

With the plan agreed, the Autobots left the command center. Ultra Magnus turned and looked at his computer's screen. He sighed in concern as he wondered if Optimus Prime and his Autobits responded to him. Ever since the Ark left and battled with Nemesis, they haven't got the word from him or others.

"Optimus... Where are you, sir?" Ultra Magnus asked in concern.

* * *

At Kaon's Underground Lab, Shcokwave was repairing and fixing his damaged right arm. His right arm was replaced with gigantic and armored canon-like. He wasn't pleased or relief about it. He never knew that replacing Grimlock and his team with their dinosaur's modes could be disastrous and dangerous to him and his cause.

Shockwave heard the clanking noise. He turned and found three Insecticons coming in, but they were all injured and wounded as they were recuperating from wounds.

"Status update..." Shockwave demanded. He yelped in pain upon feeling the burning on his arm's joint. He hissed in pain, "Unacceptable... I shall remind myself to deal with Grimlock and his Donobots. This is most certainly illogical..."

"Good news is that we're still functional and especially Sharpshot. That's what you get for playing with a Dinobot for long." Kickback mocked darkly.

Sharpshot hissed, "I would like to see you try on one of them! See if you like that?!"

"Knock it off!" Hardshell cried in anger, causing both Kickback and Sharpshot to be quiet. He turned and bowed before Shockwave, "The preparation are ready. The Predacons are in placed. Insecticons are ready. And above all, we have scavenged and retrieved parts of Space Bridge. We're not sure that we may build it again."

Shockwave nodded, "It is logical. However, this is not lose yet." Three Insecticons looked confuse yet concern of what he had said. He continued, "The tower is becoming too easy target for our enemies to find. So, we must build more advance and difficult for our enemies to find. And above all, we must hidden the Energon's signature, so we can focus on our mission."

"Ah..." Three Insecticons smirked in understanding.

"Now, Insecticons... I have one more mission for you," Shockwave said calmly, "Find and recruit the best Decepticon Candidate that is quite useful to us. It is time for us to turn the tide. And be prepare for the launch. I want them to be ready for Lord Megatron's arrival at primitive world."

"At once!" Three Insecticons saluted.

As Insecticons turned and left his lab, Shockwave turned and faced to his computer. He was looking at the Cybertronian Skull with some tentacles. He hummed calmly as he activated and looked through it.

"Interesting... It appears that Quintessons have something that I require for the projects. And above all, there is something The Fallen had fail to inform us - Dark Spark. Just like Matrix of Leadership, it is also part of Unicron's heart. It will prove to be valuable asset to Decepticons' cause. But question remains - where it is?" Shockwave asked in concern.

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest_

 **Reference:**  
1) **_Mirage_** is based on **_Movice Counterpart_**.

2) **_Kup, Rodimus and Springer_** are based on their **_G1 Counterparts_**.

3) The Planets that both Autobots and Decepticons went through are based on both **_G1 and Cybertron Version_**.


	2. Velocitron Chapter 1: Override

**Velocitron Chapter 1: Override**

As the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes, Optimus Prime and his team (Arcee, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideswipe, Mirage and some of Autobot Troopers drove through the long highway-like. They looked around of their surroundings as they found it quiet yet deserted as well. They found no one to be sighted so far.

"It's quiet... Too quiet, my friends," Mirage commented in concern, "I do not see any of inhabitants. I believe it is deserted..."

"You sure there's some bots here?" Sideswipe asked in concern as he glanced at Jazz.

Jazz hummed as he admitted while scratched his head's back, "Okay... Maybe not what I thought of. But seeing this highway, they looked fresh. And I had crazy doubts they would leave it so quickly."

"Unless it's outbreak... Just like Cyber Plague and Tox En..." Bumblebee beeped in upset, "So many Autobots died."

Optimus Prime and his team stopped their advance at once. They transformed into their robotic modes as they turned and looked at Bumblebee. They knew what he meant. They couldn't forget of terrible events during **Great War** on Cybertron.

Megatron and Shockwave created two deadly viruses that could victory to the Decepticons, even it means harming unarmed citizens. Both Tox En and Cyber Plague had killed numbers of lives on board or ground. It was very painful for them to bear...

Optimus Prime approached Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, do not dwell the past. There was nothing we could have done. All we can do is move on and find a new world for all of our brothers until the right time to return Cybertron come..."

Bumblebee looked at Optimus Prime. He nodded in understanding.

Jazz sighed, "Let's not talk about that again, Bee. That's way bad enough to think..."

"Still, I have to agree with Jazz," Arcee said calmly, "There is no way it can be outbreak that scare the inhabitants. Think about it, guys? If there is, should this area to be broken or ruins at least? As far as I know of, something attracted them to do something."

"Like what?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

 _ **VROOM!**_ The Autobots yelped in surprise and shock as something just passed them by fast, very fast. They turned to the front and found some vehicles driving straight very fast across the highway.

"What was that?" Arcee asked in shock.

Mirage shrugged, "I believe we found your 'answer' of attraction."

"And something tells me that this highway never meant for roads," Sideswipe said surprisingly as he looked closely of how fast the vehicles drove. He hummed, "I had the feeling they're in race."

Bumblebee beeped, "Wow? Seriously? I haven't been in the race since before the Great War."

"It looks like we found some locals to talk to," Jazz commented.

Optimus Prime nodded, "That's affirmative. But let's get off the road first. There could be more transports to come." He and his team jumped off from the road as they landed on the desert. He ordered firmly, "Transform and roll out!"

Optimus Prime and his team transformed into their vehicle modes. They drove and headed straight as they followed the highway while looking at the vehicles they saw for few minutes. Then, they arrived at the end of the race. They stopped as they transformed into their robotic modes at once.

They then saw thousands of familiar robots sitting on the benches cheering wildly and happily for couple racing cars. As the closing end to finish line, the crimson racing car charged in with turbo power while dodging and avoiding the cars. She passed the finishing line quickly. She then stopped at once before the rest joined in.

"And once again, this year's champion is none other than our fellow Velocitronian," The announcer spoke proudly, "It's none other than Override herself!"

The racing cars transformed into their robot modes at once. On the front revealed a light crimson racing car transformed into a female Transformer with armor and Gundam's helmet-like. She waved to her fellow robots.

"Thank you all, my fellow speedsters. I'm an honored to be your champion!" Override spoke calmly yet proudly, "But let me tell ya one thing. Everyone deserve to be a champion. All you've gotta do is believe in yourself! And best of all, keep your speed up! And one day, one of you might beat me! I would be surprise!"

Velocitronians cheered wildly for Override and her speech of wisdom.

Bumblebee beeped in surprise, "More Cybetronians. That is awesome to meet one of them. We could use some help."

Jazz whistled, "Now that's cool way to say about speed. She's a cool Cybertronian."

Sideswipe sighed happily as he looked at her appearance happily, "Yes, she is... She's so awesome..."

Mirage hummed in concern, "There's something different about them. They maybe looked Cybertronians, but they're not." Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "Think about it. They're more focused on speed ability than others. And besides, they referred themselves as Velocitronians. And that means we're on the Cybertronian Colony."

"He does have the point. This must be Velocitron," Arcee said in surprise, "I heard about it. It is the very first planet to be colonized since the End of Quintesson's Reign. Velocitron is known to be best sport for speed racing. And trust me, this is no easy game as Cybertron."

Optimus Prime hummed, "Either way, the leader of Velocitron is our only hope to leave the planet and regroup with the rest. We must find this planet that Megatron spoke of. It might be our only hope to begin a new life."

"I don't know, Prime. I kinda like this place. I think we shouldn't leave," Sideswipe said calmly. Everyone looked at him. He looked surprise and concern, "What? Just admit it. This place is awesome!"

Bumblebee beeped in annoyance, "You just like it because you like her."

"Hey! I resent that, Bee!" Sideswipe exclaimed in annoyance.

"Aieyaiyah! Don't you ever stop bickering..." Mirage said in annoyance, "Besides, it's our mission to stop Megatron reaching the targeted planet. To do that, we need to reach it first."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Mirage's right. We cannot stay in this planet for much longer. If we do not reach that planet in time, the universe may fall into his hands. We must prevent that. We cannot let this or any world to fell in war."

 ** _BOOM!_** The Autobots yelped in surprise and shock as they looked up. They found citizens cried and screamed in fear as they all quickly get down from benches and ran away. But some remained as their bodies slowly transformed into blackish and silver armored-like Transformers while the middle revealed to be black and red mixed strong and armored Transformer and he had a cap-like on his head armed with his blaster.

Override and her racing team armed with their blasters and blades in ready to fight. Override shown her anger at her enemies.

"Ransack! How dare you attack the Velocitron Race?!" Override demanded in anger, "Have you no honor?!"

Ransack huffed, "Guess what, pretty lady?! I'm gonna take that leadership out of ya! After all, everyone knows that I'm the best speedster!"

"Unbelievable... You're still obsessed with powers. Our former leader had made his decision! And I won't let you take it or harm any citizens!"

"We'll see... Alright, troops! Take her down!"

Ransack and his rebels charged down as they battled with Override and her racing team. Both sides punched, kicked, blasted and fought at each other hard and quick.

Override rammed Ransack hard before he held her tight before kicked her off. He charged in as he punched her face 5 times. He was about to stab his blade on her. Override blocked it before giving him a headbutt. She then kicked him off. They then battled with each other hard and quick.

Jazz whistled, "And something tells me that Velocitron got some serious politic problem."

"Tell me something we do not wish to know." Mirage said sarcastically.

Bumblebee beeped in concern, "We've gotta help them!"

Sideswipe nodded, "I'm with Bee. There is not way we're gonna let those punks do what they pleased! After all, that babe make a good leader."

"That's affirmative, Bumblebee," Optimus Prime agreed, "we cannot let this world fall into war again."

Arcee looked at Optimus Prime, "And hopefully, they don't tried to kill us."

Optimus Prime and his Autobots charged into the battlefield as they attacked and battled with Ransack's Rebels hard and quick while assisted Override and her fellow Velocitronians. Override noticed it as she was surprise and shock by their arrival. And even Ransack noticed it.

As three of Black Velocitronian Rebels were about to attack some citizens, Mirage appeared from his invisibility cloak as he swung his blades at them. Two more were charging from both sides. He went in invisible again before they got rammed at each other hard. He disappeared and appeared before his enemies as he defeated more of rebels quick and hard.

As the rebels charged in, Bumblebee and Jazz fired their blasters at some of rebels. As they closed to Autobots, both Jazz and Bumblebee dodged immediately. Jazz dodged groovy and quickly before he fired his blaster at two to five rebels. A muscular warrior grabbed Jazz. The rest of rebels charged in to attack him. He quickly kicked them off. He then used his head rammed at the muscular's head before firing his blaster at him. Bumblebee fired his blasters at them. When a few rebels slammed their swords on him, he quickly rolled to the front. He fired his blasters at them quick while punching and kicking them off.

Sideswipe charged in as he swung his swords at some of Black Velocitronian Rebels swiftly and hard while dodging and blocking the attacks quickly. Arcee dodged the attacks quickly while punching and kicking her enemies off. She also swung her blades at them as well. Optimus Prime launched his dual blades as he battled and fought against some of rebels hard and quick while punched and kicked them off hard.

As Override gained the upper hand when she kicked Ransack off, he quickly took a blaster and fired straight at Override's left side of stomach. She yelped painfully as she held wounds tightly.

Ransack smirked, "I have you now..."

Ransack was about to finish Override off. Sideswipe transformed into his silver car as he charged up his turbo speed. He charged straight at Ransack. He rammed the latter's stomach before transformed into his robot mode. He aimed his blade at Ransack's throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sideswipe threated Ransack.

Ransack snarled in anger, "Damn it! I'll get you for this! You hear me?!"

A giant truck-like charged in as it was about to ram Sideswipe. The latter jumped and hovered back quickly before he gets himself hurt. Optimus Prime and his team quickly came to Sideswipe's aid in ready to fight Ransack and his reinforcement.

"Get us out of here, Crumplezone!" Ransack exclaimed angrily as he got onto Crumplezone's back. He turned and glared at Autobots and Velocitrons, "This isn't over! You hear?! This isn't over!"

Ransack and his remaining rebels immediately escaped the battlefield before they could get crushed or defeated. The Velocitronians cheered wildly and happily that they've won the battle. Override approached the Autobots.

"That was impressive move you've got there," Override commented in please and relief, "And you're not around here, aren't you?"

Optimus Prime nodded as he turned to Override, "We're not from here. My name is Optimus Prime. These are Arcee, Jazz, Mirage, Sideswipe and Bumblebee. We are the Autonomous Robotic Organization from planet Cybertron."

Velocitronians gasped in surprise and shock of what they heard. They actually had Cybertronian at their home?! They chatted and muttered happily as they began asking Cybertronians about them and their own homeworld.

"You guys are really Cybertronians?!" The young light bluish robot which had same design as Bumblebee but with grayish horn and armored looked at Jazz, Bumblebee and Sideswipe. He asked happily. "Did you meet Blurr or Savage?! You've got to! Those guys are the best racers! Well, Blurr is the best and Savage is cool too."

The muscular yellowish and armored mid-aged with mustache-like as he looked at Arcee and Mirage carefully. He commented in Taxes, "You both maybe small and not tough as any Velocitronians. But I can tell that you've got some serious skills. I'm no fool for judging on data pad's cover."

"Interesting... You look familiar... Too familiar in fact," The old light blackish Transformer approached and looked closely at Optimus Prime. He continued, "But I'll tell you one thing. You're the leader."

As the Velocitronians continued chatting and muttered happily, Autobots whispered to each other softly.

Bumblebee beeped, "And I thought we're the ones who are in surprise in meeting Velocitronians."

"Tell me about it. Crazy but cool and groovy too," Jazz agreed, "Then again, we haven't been open for trade from any planet since Sentinel Zeta Prime closed the connection down."

Arcee nodded, "Makes sense..."

Override giggled in amusement, "I haven't seen this happy since the day I became the leader. And by the way, the name's Override. I'm in-charge of this planet. The elder advisor is Hightail. The muscle-head Second-in-Command is Backfire. And that kid is scout Blueshift. And welcome to Velocitorn."

"The honor is ours, Override." Optimus Prime bowed.

"And so as ours, O.P. Come with us. We shall have banquet to welcome you here, my fellow Cybertronians! Who's with me?!"

Velocitronians cheered happily and wildly as they agreed with Override's opinion.

Sideswipe whistled, "Well at least we didn't get blasted by them when they welcome us. That's cool."

Mirage sighed, "Aieyayah... You just wanted to be with her. I wasn't surprise at all. Just like what Bumblebee had said."

"Hey! I resent that!" Sideswipe denied angrily.

Optimus Prime nodded as he and his team followed Override and her team to Capital City Delta.

* * *

Megatron and his army were standing by at the Energon Station as they were waiting for the news and reports about the planet they were at. Megatron was sitting on his crates while looking at the front. Lugnut and Bonecrusher were on patrol in keeping any sign of troubles. Blackout was staying close to Megatron as his hound and bodyguard. Barricade was in-charge of leading the Decepticon Troopers in defense and securing the area.

The Decepticons looked up and found a blackish racing car was approaching to them. The car transformed into Velocitronian Trooper. He then shifted into Makeshift.

"What have you learned about this planet, Makeshift?" Megatron asked calmly.

Makeshift bowed down, "Yes, Lord Megatron. The world we're landed is Velocitron. And it is filled with some Cybertronians but they were known as Velocitronians. And they're good at one thing - speed. And above all, they were led by their leader - Override."

"Excellent, Makeshift. She would be good use to our assistance for leaving this planet and rendezvous with the others."

"But unfortunately, my lord - she was helping the Autobots."

"The Autobots are here?!" Megatron asked angrily. Decepticons yelped in fear. He snarled angrily, "Leave me..."

Decepticons nodded as they quickly left the station at once. Megatron began to think of what he can do next to deal with his enemies.

"If the Autobots informed and tell Override of the event," Megatron said calmly, "It would be difficult for us to escape and even deal with the Autobots. How..."

As Megatron continued thinking, he heard something whispered through his audio receptor. He groaned in anger and annoyance before he gasped.

Megatron chuckled evilly, "Perfect... MAKESHIFT!"

Makeshift entered the chamber at once. He bowed down before Megatron.

"Is there something else you wish to inform me about this planet?" Megatron asked calmly.

Makeshift nodded, "I heard rumors that there is some rebellion. They worked under Ransack." Megatron smirked calmly. He looked and asked, "But my lord. These rebels are pathetic and useless. They will not aid you to accomplish the goal."

"Don't be so certain. I have ways to accomplish the mission." Megatron said calmly, "Prepare the Decepticons. We're leaving. Guide us to Ransack."

Makeshift was in concern with Megatron's decision but nevertheless, he agreed to lead Megatron...

* * *

As Ransack and his team retreated back to their hideout, he screamed angrily as he kicked some tin cans and crates hard. The rebels looked surprise and concern with their boss as they wondered what they can do for him.

Crumplezone the muscular yet fat black and red Transformer approached to Ransack, "Easy boss... Don't get upset with a mission. We'll get another chance."

Armco the dwarf-like white Transformer nodded, "Yeah! We get them back! And they'll be sorry for messing with the wrong Velocitronians!"

"Indeed. There is always another chance for us to deal with them," Syncol the purple and black skinny Transformer agreed, "The next time we'll be ready."

"Quiet!" Ransack exclaimed angrily as he turned and glared at three rebels, "There is no next time! The plan was perfect! Letting ego bested Override would be our perfect chance to beat her! And now it's ruin because of some bots ruin it!"

Syncol hummed, "Surely it's just unexpected. We'll make them pay for what they did to us. I assure you, my liege."

Crumplezone nodded, "Yeah! They'll be sorry for it! But still... I'd never seen this kind of guys before."

"Yeah... You'd think they're from another planet?" Armco asked curiously. He huffed, "Coz if they're, I wouldn't be surprise if there some punks like them here to ask for some help."

 ** _BANG!_** The door was opened. Ransack and his rebels turned and found some purple and black robotic warriors charged into it. They were led by both Lugnut and Bonecrusher.

"Speak of the Unicron," Syncol commented, "Who the hell are you?"

Lugnut punched on Syncol's head hard, "Silent! You shall not speak unless Master allowed! Make way for Lord Megatron!"

Bonecrusher nodded, "Trust us. You do not want to test our patient..."

Ransack growled in anger, "You think you just come in and ruin everything? Well... Let me tell you something, morons. This is my turf. And no one is allow enters here without my permission! Do you understand me?!"

"Yeah! What he says! Ransack rules! Not some Megabucket!" Armco agreed.

"We shall teach you some manners," Crumplezone agreed.

"Thanks for scarring my face," Syncol said angrily.

Ransack and his rebels charged in as they were about to punch Lugnut and Bonecrusher. But in seconds, both Lugnut and Bonecrusher punched them hard and quick before the former could make it happen.

Ransack and his rebels moaned and groaned painfully. They were beaten at ease by Lugnut and Bonecrusher.

"What a waste..." Bonecrusher snarled, "I was expecting something more challenging..."

Lugnut snarled, "Never mind of that! Make way for Lord Megatron!"

With Lugnut commanded, Decepticon Troopers moved aside in lines. Some shadow figures approached to the door. They revealed Megatron and his trusted officers (Blackout, Barricade and Makeshift) marching into the base. They looked around while showing unamused looks.

"So this is the base where Great Ransack and his Rebels lived?" Megatron asked in annoyance, "I'm not impressed. This is nothing but a failure organization..."

Ransack groaned as he slowly got up and glared at Megatron, "Who you're calling failure? I'm gonna tear you apart!"

Ransack roared in anger before screamed wildly and angrily as he got up and charged straight at Megatron. He then punched on Megatron's face hard. Without feeling any pain, Megatron grabbed Ransack's hand tightly as he slowly twisted the latter's hard and painfully. Ransack screamed in pain while his rebels yelped in concern and feared.

As Megatron continued torturing Ransack, he smirked, "An interesting fearless within you, Ransack. And yet very foolish, wouldn't you say, Decepticons?"

Barricade huffed, "Shockwave can hit even better than this guy. I guess Velocitron doesn't know that Decepticons are very powerful empire."

Megatron nodded in agreement as he gave Ransack a hard punch. Ransack was sent straight to the walls hard. He moaned painfully. Ransack's Rebels yelped and quivered in fear as they slowly turned and looked at Megatron as he approached them.

"Warriors of Velocitron, hear me!" Megatron exclaimed proudly and firmly, "I am Megatron, Lord and Master of Decepticons from Planet Cybertron! If you wish to reclaim your planet, work with me. And I can assure you of it!"

"And what if we don't?!" Crumplezone demanded in annoyance. Bonecrusher grabbed and slammed him to the ground for 30 times. Bonecrusher stopped. Crumplezone moaned and groaned painfully, "Never mind. I got the message..."

Ransack hummed suspiciously, "So, what's your gain, Lord Megatron? Why help us?"

Megatron chuckled in amusement, "I see some potential within you. Despite your fearless and determination, you're still lacking important skill - strategy, discipline and fear. With these, Velocitron will be yours."

"And in return? Surely you want something to help us..."

"Your cooperation, supplies, gears and a shuttle to rendezvous with the rest of Decepticons. And above all, make this planet under Decepticons. After all, you did want to rule this planet."

Ransack hummed in concern. He did want to rule the planet so badly because he was the best fighter and racer as Override. But to do so, he require something to apply his forces.

Ransack smirked, "You've got yourself a deal, Megatron." Blackout stomped his feet on the ground. He yelped in shock, "I mean Lord Megatron..."

Megatron smirked, "Excellent..."

* * *

At the Delta Capital City, Override had led Optimus Prime and his Autobots across the city. They were amazed by city's landscape. They even saw some of Velocitronians being happy and joyfully as they talked with each other happily about their lives or the world. It was very peaceful and quiet. It reminded them of Cybertron so much. They really missed it so much...

"It's beautiful... It reminds us of our old home..." Arcee commented.

Mirage nodded, "Yes... Yes, it does..."

"Got to hand it to you, Override. For a leader, you did well, just like Optimus Prime," Sideswipe commented in amusement.

Override giggled, "Oh stop it. You flatter me. I wasn't the only one to handle such things. I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends."

Hightail chuckled in amusement, "Override is right. We three helped her handle the responsibility was to ensure of administration."

"And me, I'm in-charge of military. It's no easy job," Backfire said confidently.

Blueshift scoffed as he pointed at himself, "And I'm good one thing: scout and report."

Jazz whistled, "Wow... Job well done..."

Optimus Prime nodded his head in understanding, "Your leadership is notable, Override. And I had hope that you will not let your planet begin the civil war. Please, do take care of your home."

Override was surprise and shocked by Optimus's statement like something bad had happen to him and his home. She slowly turned and looked at him and his Autobots.

"So, tell me, Optimus Prime - what exactly are you here for?" Override asked calmly.

Bumblebee beeped, "We should tell her?"

Optimus Prime sighed, "It's best. We did help and save her. And if we were to continue our journey, she needs to know our purpose."

"You do what you think it's best. We'll help you in anyway we can." Arcee supported Optimus Prime.

The Autobots nodded in agreement. Optimus Prime nodded in please. He and his Autobots turned to the front as they decided to reveal their objective to their Velocitronian Friends.

* * *

At the Delta's Headquarter, both Autobots and Velocitronians had the meeting at the meeting chamber. Optimus Prime revealed the history of Great War and purpose of their mission to Override and her Velocitronians. They were all shocked yet pity and concerned about it.

"Man... That was very hard for you guys," Blueshift said in concern.

Hightail sighed, "Just like Ransack... Megatron desired powers to control the world by force. And that is why he or Ransack never been chosen as the leaders of our organization."

Arcee nodded, "Yeah... But there's one thing I need to know. Who is this Ransack? By the sound of it, he looks like a troublemaker."

Sideswipe nodded, "Yeah. He sure got the nerve of causing some troubles here."

Velocitronians remained quiet and silent upon hearing what Autobots had requested. Then again, they knew Autobots had told them. So now, they should do the same.

"Ransack was an old friend of mine," Overdrive explained. Autobots looked shock and surprise. She continued, "He and I were sparring partners. And we've been defending the planet and even race together for some centuries. When the leader announced the event about choosing the leader, he and I competed in it."

Bumblebee beeped, "You've won?"

Override sighed, "Yes, Bumblebee. I've won. And Ransack wasn't really happy of it. He blamed me for cheating but others believed that I play fair. So, I was placed as the leader. But Ransack raised his insurgents to against me."

"But it went down badly," Jazz commented, "Too bad for him."

Mirage nodded, "Si... He and his rebels does not have a good discipline in military. Too bad for them..."

Optimus Prime sighed, "I'm truly sorry for your hardship, Override. Your friendship with Ransack is must have been important to you. Heard the tale reminds me of the past. Wonder if there's a way to save him from going to wrong path."

Override sighed, "Thanks for the concern, Prime. I appreciate it. There's one thing I can do is move on." She turned to Sideswipe, "You quite have a good leader. I'm impressed."

Sideswipe blushed a bit, "Thanks..."

Override nodded, "I'm truly appreciated of your concerns and caring. I understand of what you had gone through. I really do. And I will help you, my fellow Autobots."

"You do?" Arcee asked hopefully.

"On one condition," Override said firmly as her eyes narrowed determinedly, "Beat me in the race. I'll help you in anyway I can."

"WHAT?!" Autobots asked in shock and concern.

Hightail nodded, "It's true. When you request something, you must win the race. If you lose the race, then you're gonna have to try and try again until you win. That's the law of Velocitron."

Bumblebee beeped in annoyance, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Trust me on this. We're not," Blueshift insisted, "We've been doing this for almost millennium years."

Backfire nodded, "There is no other way..."

Autobots were in shock and concern of what Override had said. They had to win the race to beat her in the game?! This is gonna be the problem...

* * *

At Delta's Downtown, Velocitronians were busy in their own business and life duringthe nighttime. So far, it was peaceful and quiet. As the crimson Velocirtonian Guard patrolling the area, he came across the alley where the mysterious white Velocitronian was standing and leaning on the wall.

"Psst!" White Velocitronian spoke. The Velocitronian Guard turned to him. He smirked, "I've got word from south. It's about our new friends..."

White Velocitronian informed the Guard of his latest information. Something bad is about to happen...

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Author's Notes:**  
1\. Override, Ransack and Crumplezone are based on their versions from _**Transformers: Cybertron**._

2\. The names that mentioned are from _**Transformers: Exile**_.


	3. Velocitron Chapter 2: Fast and Furious

**Velocitron Chapter 2: Fast and Furious**

At the Delta's Headquarter Meeting Chamber, the Autobots requested the Velocitronians for their assistance and supplies in leaving the planet and rendezvous with others. But Override claimed to do that, they must beat her in the race. Needless to say, Autobots weren't please with the idea.

"You can't be serious..." Bumblebee beeped in concern as he got up and glared at Override.

Arcee nodded as she stood up, "Bee's right. We don't have time for racing! We must leave and rendezvous with others! They could be in danger!"

Hightail sighed as he leaned against the chair, "We understand. But please, understand us. In Velocitron, you either win the race or lose it. That is the law. We cannot ignore it."

Angered and furious, Jazz stood up and exclaimed, "That is so uncool! And I thought Cybertron had some serious caste system to deal with."

Mirage nodded as he stood up, "You're wasting our time!"

Sideswipe sighed in annoyance as he looked at the Velocitronians, "Can't you make this... special? We really need to go."

Blueshift shook his head as he leaned against the chair, "Sorry, man. That is no-go. Beat her in the race, then the request is a-okay!"

"Take it or leave it. That's the way of Velocitron," Backfire said firmly.

Optimus Prime sighed as he stood up and looked at Override, "Override... We do not wish to cause troubles here. Please, let us borrow your supplies and ship. Because if we do not stop Megatron and his Decepticons in time, the fate of universe could be in grave danger..."

Override was in pain and upset as she too wanted to help them. But she had to follow the laws because if she agreed to let them have the supplies and ship, she would be unfair and unjust to her own people than Cybertronians. She had to do it. But other than that, she also wanted to know more about the Autobots. She wanted to test their skills.

"I'm afraid I can't." Override said firmly. The Autobots were in shock and concern of what they heard. Before they could protest, she continued, "If you want them so badly, then challenge me. That's your only way to get them..."

Autobots were in shocked and stunned about the proposal Override had given. That was the only way for them to leave the planet?

Override nodded, "Think about it... For now, stay here and rest. You need some Energon to power you up. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. You may leave..."

Override and her Velocitornians got up from the seats as they left the meeting chamber at once. Autobots remained here as they wondered. What can they do next...

* * *

As Override and her team walking on the metallic over-bride across the next building, Sideswipe was able to catch up with her.

"Override!" Sideswipe called. Override and her Velocitronian turned and looked at him. He continued, "We need to talk..."

By looking at Sideswipe's eyes, he was serious to have a talk about the race. Override nodded in agreement. She turned and waved in sending her people off. She approached and looked at Sideswipe.

"Listen, you need to give us the supplies and shuttle. We really need them to leave this planet," Sideswipe pleaded calmly.

Override sighed, "The answer is still no, Sideswipe. And I know that you want to stop Megatron and Decepticons too. But all of you suffered war enough. Why can't you let Megatron and his Decepticons ruled his own planet? It's better than resisting him."

"Override... Megatron won't just rule one planet. He'll conquer others. Trust me on this, he's no friendly warlord. He'll make anyone suffer if there's the resistance. We've to stop him."

"Why?"

"Coz we're the only ones who can stop him from destroying the world and home to any creatures we've met."

"Sideswipe..." Override said in shock and surprise. She had her own thoughts for the moment. She nodded, "I understand. There's the reason why I want to race. I want to test your skills. I want to know more about you and your friends."

Sideswipe was in shock and surprise, "Override... Are you serious?"

Override nodded, "Yes, I am..."

Sideswipe sighed, "I guess nothing can change your mind that easily. It kinda reminds me of some bots I know of." Override shook her head. He nodded in understand, "I'd better go and tell Optimus about this. It looks like we don't have much choice."

Override nodded, "Okay. Take care. And make sure that your friends are ready. I won't go down without the fight. Okay?"

Sideswipe chuckled a bit, "Yeah. No problem."

Sideswipe turned and headed off at once. Override headed straight back to her restoration chamber.

* * *

Hightail, Backfire and Blueshift have their own discussion after they left Override to chat and talk with Sideswipe. They continued walking across the hallway.

"You think we did the right thing?" Blueshift asked in concern, "I mean... Think about it. Megatron sounds very bad. And they sounded so worry and serious about it too.

Backfire hummed in concern, "Yeah... I was aware of it."

Hightail sighed, "Nothing can be done, gentlebots. Even what they said is true, we cannot ignore the law. They must follow or they may never leave to stop Megatron."

"There's gotta be something we can do..." Blueshift begged in concern, "I've got the bad feeling that we might see him sooner than we think."

"There is one..." The Velocitronian Guard spoke calmly and firmly. Three Velocitronian Authorities turned and found him standing. He bowed, "I've bring news. And it's from Ransack..."

Hightail, Backfire and Blueshift looked at each other at once. They wondered of what was going on. What was Ransack up to...

* * *

Within the guest's chamber, the Autobots had the discussion with each other about their next plan in getting the supplies and shuttle.

"So, what's next? I doubt our next talking could work on her," Jazz said in concern.

Mirage nodded, "Si... We need the new plan. I suggest we take as much supplies we needed, and then get the shuttle. So, we can leave this planet."

Bumblebee beeped in alarm, "Bad idea! We can't do that! We just helped them since afternoon!"

"Bee's right," Arcee agreed, "We'll be no better than the Decepticons. As the Autobots, we are meant to help and defend the weak, not betray or kill them. And above all, we save lives."

"Do you have any bright ideas?!" Mirage asked angrily, "That's our only ticket to get out of here!"

Jazz argued, "As a matter of the fact, how about we try contact our allies and friends? That would make something better."

"What if the communication is down? Or the Ark was further away from our position?!" Bumblebee beeped in worry, "Maybe we should race. It's our only option."

Arcee groaned as she glared at Bumblebee, "Seriously? And what happen if you lose?"

"Then, we try and try again until I win!"

"It would be waste of time! We won't have the chance or time to catch up with Megatron and Decepticons! We have to think of something!"

"Enough!" Optimus Prime ordered. The Autobots got silent. He sighed, "By tomorrow morning, we should try and talk with her. Hopefully, she is willing to help us. She has to."

"That won't happen." The calm voice said. Everyone turned and found Sideswipe coming in. He continued, "I just talk with Override. And she seriously says no. No matter what and how I talk with her, she won't do it."

The Autobots but Optimus Prime complained angrily about how the talk went.

"I'm sure she has the reason to do it. And trust me on this," Sideswipe pleaded, "This is not just the law she had to follow, but her choice too."

"Save it, Sides." The firm female voice called. Autobots turned and found Override and three Velocitronians stood before them. They but Optimus Prime glared at her. She continued, "I know you're all upset with my decision. Trust me. It is following the law, but I also want to see how skillful and fast you've got in the race."

Arcee glared at Sideswipe, "So, that's the reason? Anymore personal you want to talk?"

Jazz nodded, "We get the idea of showing skills but wouldn't be it better to do it now than the race? We might not have the time."

Override sighed, "No. But got some bad news - Ransack heard about the proposal before we could announce it. And now the Velocitron knows about our race before I could make any announcement."

Autobots were in shock and surprise of what they had heard. Ransack knew about Override's plan of racing with Autobots?! HOW?!

"Okay... How?" Bumblebee beeped in concern.

Mirage hummed, "Something suspicious... Someone must have informed him about this."

Hightail shook his head, "I locked everything up for us to speak about our discussion. Oh... Something tells me that we have a spy on our headquarter."

Backfire huffed, "That's impossible! Not one rebel could passed through me. Sure they've got guts, but they ain't smart or got tricks to do that."

"Yeah... From what I know of, Ransack is not good being smart bot," Blueshift agreed.

Sideswipe hummed in concern, "Unless... He has some help."

"Makes sense. Someone is smart or cunning enough to pull that off. But who?" Arcee asked in concern, "We need to find out of who and why."

Autobots and Velocitronians began some thinking as they wondered how they find their suspects of helping Ransack and his rebels about learning the race and Override's purpose.

As he had an idea, Optimus Prime sighed in defeat and concern, "There is one way we can achieve it. We must enter the race."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in concern.

Optimus Prime continued, "If Ransack learned of our race, and therefore he's aware of our request as well. He's preventing us from leaving for one purpose - revenge on us and Override. But this mysterious stranger helped him to achieve it. The only way to learn more about him is to accept it and lure Ransack out. If we chose to ignore it, Override could be harmed."

"Hey! I can take care of myself, Prime. I'm no pushy." Override said in annoyance.

"I'm well aware, Override. But understand me. There maybe someone could set the traps. Ransack wants you dead. It's best you should have some best racers and troops to be there for you. If it either you or we win, it doesn't matter. If anything happens to you, Velocitron will be lost. I will not let another world fall into war again. It is a perfect chance for you to witness our abilities."

Autobots and Velocitronians were surprise by Optimus Prime's words. But nevertheless, they smiled in relief and understanding that he was not wrong. Safety and protection of the world comes first meaning they had to keep Override safe and alive for her planet.

Arcee nodded, "Optimus's right. Velocitron needs you. And you won't be going in there alone. I'll go."

"Count me in," Bumblebee beeped happily, "I'm the fastest Autobot in Cybertron!"

Sideswipe smirked, "I'm in too. Besides, you need some backup, Bee. Just in case if you ever get sidetrack."

Bumblebee groaned in annoyance.

Blueshift smiled, "And count me in. Besides, you need the best scout to help you."

"Backfire and I will keep an eye out on any troublemakers," Hightail said firmly, "If there's some funny business, Backfire will take care of it."

"We'll be there too," Jazz agreed.

Optimus Prime nodded, "He may provide a little difficult for you to defeat. We'll be ready."

Override was shock and surprise by Autobots and her own's support and determination. They were willing to help and keep her safe. She was relief and happy to have friends and comrades like them.

Override smiled, "Thanks, everyone. We should be ready for tomorrow. If Ransack ever tried to pull a stunt, I'm gonna put him back to his place. I'm not afraid..."

* * *

At Ransack's Hideout, Megatron and Ransack were waiting at the meeting chamber with the rest of their officers for the latest reports. They looked up and found the Velocitronian Guard transformed into Makeshift. He smirked darkly.

Makeshift bowed and reported, "All goes according to our plan, Lord Megatron."

Megatron smirked, "Excellent. Velocitron will be ours soon..."

Decepticons cheered wildly and determinedly. They were ready to take control of Velocitron.

* * *

In the morning, the spectators of Velocitron gathered at the Speedia Race since the word of race had been given. The Autobots prepared themselves at the starting line as they were ready for race. Override also helped her team as well. She, Blushift, Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee were ready for the race, along with some couple of Velocitronians and Autobots. They were ready for anything and especially Ransack and his newfound mysterious ally.

Bumblebee beeped happily, "Just like old times. Winning the race again..."

Sideswipe chuckled, "You said it. This is gonna be fun."

"We're ready." Arcee said calmly as she turned to Override, "I hope you're ready for it, Override. And watch yourself from Ransack and his gang."

Override laughed a bit, "Don't worry about me. I won't lose that easily. Trust me on this, I have won the game for every round. I always do!"

Optimus Prime, Mirage, Jazz, Backfire, Hightail and some of their troopers stationed at the benches in keeping an eye on situation.

"Be weary if any sign of our mysterious enemy," Optimus Prime ordered firmly, "He is close than we realized..."

As both Autobots and their allied Velocitronians prepared themselves in the race by stretching themselves out for the moment, Ransack and his rebels entered the race. They noticed the latter's entering the race.

"Ransack..." Override snarled angrily.

Ransack joked in amusement, "Hey, c'mon. Can we old friends get along?"

"I know you too well, Ransack. You didn't come here for a race without the reason... So what is your gain?"

"Simple: if I win, I get to be the leader. If you lose, you be my pawn forever..."

"Not gonna happen. But I'm curious... How did you know about the race? I don't remember having my capital city breached."

Ransack huffed, "Not telling ya anything. But beat me in the race, I'll tell."

Autobots and their allied Velocitronians were suspicious about Ransack's secretive behavior. He was hiding something from them.

"No matter, I'll beat you in your own game," Override said calmly.

Ransack smirked, "We'll see about that, girly."

Ransack and his rebels headed to the front as they transformed into vehicle modes. Ransack was the blackish super Cybertronian racing car-like. Crumplezone's vehicle was a Cybertronian Monster Truck-like. Syncol transformed into a purplish Cybertronian Motorcycle. Armco transformed into armored and armed car-like. They were ready.

Both Autobots and allied Velocitronians remained vigilant and cautious on Ransack and his rebels' plans and tricks. They had to be ready for it. They transformed into their vehicle modes - Arcee's Cybernetic Motorcycle, Bumblebee's Cybernetic Camaro, Sideswipe's Cybernetic Silver Cool Car, Override's Cybernetic Crimson Car and Blueshift's Bluish Cybernetic Motorcycle.

Bumblebee beeped in concern, "I don't like it. Something doesn't feel right."

"I know, Bee. Watch yourselves, everyone," Sideswipe said in concern, "I had the feeling we're gonna face the traps soon."

Arcee nodded, "Yeah... Just make sure all of you stay online at all cost."

"No problem, Arcee. I've done some dangerous stunt when I was a rookie," Blueshift said confidently.

Override laughed in amusement, "Don't get cocky. Keep your lookout on any sign of traps. Coz it's about to start..."

As the racing cars were in position and ready for race, the spectators cheered and cried wildly. They were ready for the race.

 _"Ladies and Gentlebots! Welcome to yet another racing event! And this time, our leader Override is gonna challenge with our guest of honors - both Cybertronians and Ransack!_ The Announcer announced proudly. The crowds went wild again. He continued, _"As you all know the rules, whoever finish the line wins the race! Just don't try to get yourself breakdown. Override will give you anything you want! So are you ready to race?! Then, start your engines!"_

With the spectators cheered wildly, the racing cars starting their own engines in ready to race. Everyone watched the event closely. With the two crimson signaled, the greenish light signaled. And the racing cars drove straight out! And the crowds went wild.

Optimus Prime and his team had discussion.

"You'd think they can make it here?" Jazz asked in concern.

"We should not be concern of their safety only, will we able to know the identity of Ransack's Guide?" Mirage asked firmly.

Optimus Prime nodded his head, "Either way, we'll have the answer. For now, keep your optics on any sign of danger or suspicious to you. We cannot let this world fall into chaos as our world had once. I've seen enough of it..."

Jazz and Mirage nodded in understanding. The Autobots kept their lookout on any sign of danger and troubles.

On the sky, Megatron, Blackout, Lugnut and his flying Decepticons were on air as they watched and witnessed the event.

"All went according to your plan, my master," Lugnut said calmly.

Blackout nodded, "We can proceed to second phase now."

Megatron nodded, "Indeed... Makeshift will bring Velocitron down to our knees. Ransack and his minions better held the Autobots as long as they can if we were to achieve our objective. Decepticons, move out now!"

Megatron and his flying Decepticons flew off at once.

* * *

Couple of hours had passed, the Cybertronian racing cars drove through canyon's highway while dodging and avoiding the rockslides. Some got knocked out from the highway while others managed to pass through.

As some racing car was driving through the canyon, Ransack and his minions were behind of them. They all laughed evilly and darkly like they were about to make it happen.

"Crumplezone! Crumple them up! Time to show them why you've been called by that!" Ransack ordred firmly, "Armco! Syncol! Get ready with the turbo!"

"Yes sir!" Crumplezone, Armco and Syncol exclaimed proudly.

As Ransack and his minions went back, Crumplezone headed off as he charged and rammed all of vehicles aside hard and quick. Charging up their turbo booster, Ransack and his minions followed Crumplezone at once. They all made tight turning on the very corner. The damaged racing cars got themselves fell off the highway, knocking each other or hovering on air.

Autobots and some Velocitronians noticed and found the accidents in front of them. They quickly dodged and avoided them at once.

Arcee slided down from the hovering two cars. Bumblebee moving straight to the front as he turned and landed his front booth on the ground. Arcee charged and slided up through Bumblebee's front booth to the air. Bumblebee put on his reverse gear as he moved aside while dodged the damaged vehicles. He turned his car around and moved off. She hovered and rolled around for the moment. She landed on the ground before headed off.

Sideswipe accelerated his gear in driving straight ahead. He dodged and avoided the accidents. Blueshift did the same trick as Sideswipe. Override kept on driving while dodging the accidents as well while knocking the rocks off at once. Some cars got stopped at once as they were unable to make a move.

Override called the medic, "Hightail! I need some medics here! Get these guys out!"

"I'm on it! Watch yourself, ma'am. Ransack is up to something..." Hightail said in concern.

Override sighed, "Since when did he ever play fair? I never thought he would pull this off."

Override headed off at once as she met up with her comrades. They then drove off together.

"Nice save, Override," Bumblebee beeped.

Override smiled, "Thanks. Just because I like racing doesn't mean I'm gonna let some bots get killed. Ransack and his goons are gonna pay!"

"You've got the style, Override," Arcee commented impressively.

* * *

Ransack and his minions came across the barren wasteland's highway as they all made several turns when they came across the corners. Autobots and Velocitronians came across the wasteland as they all chased after Ransack and his minions.

Using his side mirror, Ransack spotted his rival and enemies are coming close to him. He groaned in annoyance.

"Alright... They want a hard way? They've got it. Armco! Deal with these punks!" Ransack ordered, "And you can blast them off. I want them off!"

Armco chuckled in amusement, "Got it! I'm gonna enjoy it!"

Armco and five of Velocitronian Rebels stopped their gears as they turned and transformed into their robot forms. They fired their blasters at Arcee and Override's team. The latter dodged and avoided the blasts and shots quickly.

Blueshift charged up his turbo as he rammed straight at Armco's head. He transformed into his robot mode. Override and Arcee's team passed through them. Override turned and looked at Blueshift.

Blueshift exclaimed, "Get Ransack! I'll hold that Armco down!"

"Take care, Blue! Just don't overdo it!" Override exclaimed in concern.

Arcee and Override's team headed off at once. Blueshift turned and armed himself ready to fight with Armco and his minions.

Armco groaned, "You make a big mistake, kid! I'm gonna make you eat those words!"

"Come and get me, little bot!" Blueshift insulted.

"No one calls me Little BOT!" Armco exclaimed angrily.

Armco charged straight at Blueshift as he fired his blasters at the latter. Blueshift dodged and avoided the blasts in seconds. Reaching his target, Armco punched Blueshift hard before hit on the latter's guts thrice. He then kicked the latter off. Blueshift held to the ground at once. Ransack's Minions surrounded Blueshift. Blueshift smirked as he disappeared from sight while they got knocked out. Blueshift appeared to the front. He actually used his speed in knocking them out.

Armco screamed angrily as he fired his blasters at Blueshift who rolled over and ran as fast as he can. Armco's Troopers chased after him as they ready to fight. But instead, Blueshift punched and knocked them one-by-one. He jumped up and punched Armco to the ground hard. Armco quickly kicked Blueshift up. Armco got up as he armed himself with guns.

Armco fired his blasters at Blueshift who dodged and avoided the blasts for few times. Armco came to the front as he punched Blueshift's face hard while the latter kicked the former's head hard. Armco shook his head as he charged straight at Blueshift who blocked him off before giving the former a nudge. Both Armco and Blueshift battled and punched on each other hard and quick for few times while blocked and dodged the attacks off.

Both Blueshift and Armco gave each other a hard knuckles for the moment. They glared at each other for the moment. Armco quickly activated his missile launcher and aimed them at Blueshift. Before he could do anything, Blueshift hit Armco's guts before giving the latter a headbutt. Armco got knocked out.

Blueshift sighed, "Amateur... To think that they actually got the brains."

* * *

Ransack and his team continued driving through various hills highway. They went through the spinning highway while going from one to the next hill. Arcee and Override followed them. Ransack growled in annoyance and anger.

"Crumplezone! Syncol! Make sure they're crushed! I just had enough with those punks!" Ransack ordered angrily, "I'm gonna win the race! When I do,

"Yes, sir!" Crumplezone and Syncol exclaimed as they reversed their vehicle modes at once.

Crumplezone, Syncol and their minions transformed into their robot modes as they all charged straight at both Arcee and Override's team.

Crumplezone roared wildly as he charged straight at duo team. Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode as he slided down and kicked the former's legs hard. Syncol fired his flamethrower at the rest. Arcee drove straight at him hard. She transformed into her robot mode. Both Arcee and Bumblebee were ready to battle.

Arcee turned and called, "Sideswipe! Override! Go and stop Ransack!"

With the blinking lights, Sideswipe and Override headed off at once. Arcee and Bumblebee readied themselves in battle with Crumplezone and Syncol.

Crumplezone roared, "I'm ready to tear you apart, Autobot!"

Syncol chuckled, "And you're gonna pay for humiliating us!"

Crumplezone charged wildly as he landed his punches on Bumblebee quick and hard. But Bumblebee dodged them quickly before punched them back on him. As Bumblebee punched on Crumplezone's back, the latter slammed Bumblebee hard back. Two of his came in and grabbed him, Crumplezone charged in and punched on Bumblebee for few times. As Crumplezone was about to punch him, he rammed his head on the former while swinging both minions in knocking each other. A couple of minions charged in and attacked him. He dodged and avoided them while punching and kicking them off.

Crumplezone screamed angrily as he charged straight at Bumblebee. Bumblebee transformed into his car as he charged up his drive gear. He rammed straight Crumplezone's legs before transformed into robot mode. Bumblebee jumped and landed his body slammed on Crumplezone's back.

Arcee dodged the blasts and flamethrower from Syncol and his remaining minions for few times. As Arcee stopped her tracks. She turned to the front and charged straight at them while avoiding the blasts quickly. She jumped on the first minion as she gave him a hard punch. She then jumped to the second, third and fourth in kicking them off. The remaining army charged straight at her. She punched and kicked them off one-by-one while blocking the attacks.

Syncol launched his web on Arcee's body as it coiled around her body. As he held his coil of web around her, he pulled her towards him while she struggled in getting out. Arcee quickly used her arm-blade in cutting herself free. She then kicked him off. He hissed in anger as he took blaster in firing her off. She dodged them quickly and punched him off for few times. Arcee then gave a hard punch on Syncol's face.

Crumplezone, Syncol and their minions were defeated. Arcee and Bumblebee dragged them together as they make sure their troublemaking enemies won't escape.

"Real amateurs..." Arcee commented.

* * *

Megatron and his minions were flying straight to the headquarter of Delta City. They waited from outside near to the Override's Office Chamber for the moment.

Lugnut growled in annoyance, "What's taking him so long?! Let me breach the gate at once! All Velocitronian will learn that only my master will not tolerate mistakes and disloyalty."

Megatron chuckled, "Be patient, Lugnut. Makeshift will make the accomplishment."

The window opened into two. A crimson Velocitronian Guard came to the front. He bowed down as his body slowly transformed into Makeshift. Megatron and his minions slowly transformed into their robot modes as they landed on the ground.

"Lord Megatron, I have cleared the area. Velocitron is yours to command," Makeshift reported.

Megatron smirked, "Good... The time has come... Prepare to attack, my warriors!"

Lugnut and Blackout bowed down in respect. They and their minions headed off at once as they make some preparation.

* * *

At the winter landscape, Ransack and some of his minions were driving through the frozen water since there were no roads for them to cross. Override and Sideswipe were closed to them now. They were now gaining the upper hand. They were now in same lead as Ransack. They were now on the road.

Ransack growled in anger as he swung and rammed his form at Override for two times. But she knocked him back. They knocked each other for few times. Three cars came close to her as they push and rammed her back booth for few times.

Sideswipe tried to catch up with Override but got blocked by several cars as they tried to prevent him from helping her. He growled in annoyance as he had enough with cheating. He rammed two cars in knocking others side. He then headed off at once. The first car tried to knock him but instead got slided off while knocking the rest off. Sideswipe quickly transformed and hovered over two cars which were about to knock him down. He landed on the ground as he meeting up with Override.

As three cars continued knocking and ramming Override, Sideswipe charged in rammed and knocked them out. He moved to the left side of Ransack.

"We've got you now! Better give up!" Sideswipe demanded angrily.

Override nodded, "You can't win, Ransack!"

Ransack huffed, "We'll see about that! Barricade! Bonecrusher! Take care of them!"

The Cybertronian Police Car and armored Cybertronian Buffalo MRAP Truck broke through the ice as they chased after both Sideswipe and Override.

"What the-?! Those two?!" Sideswipe asked in shock before he gasped, "Make sense! If they were here to help Ransack, Megatron is here too! I shouldn't have known about this!"

"So Decepticons are here?! Ransack, you son of rustbucket! What were you thinking?!" Override demanded angrily.

Ransack chuckled wildly, "What can I say?! I just love cheating to win! Take care of them!"

Kicked his turbo booster, Ransack headed off at once while leaving Override and Sideswipe to deal with Barricade and Bonecrusher. They both got pushed and rammed by the latter for few times while the former struggled in getting out and away from the Decepticons.

"We had to hold those Autobots as long as we can!" Barricade ordered determinedly.

Bonecrusher growled, "Quit ordering me around, Barricade! I'll just smash them up!"

Sideswipe growled, "Get off of me!"

"Damn it! We'll never able to catch up to Ransack!" Override exclaimed in concern.

"Not if you had some backup!" Arcee exclaimed determinedly. Arcee was on midair. She dived down and kick straight at both Barricade and Bonecrusher. They got hovered and transformed into their robot modes. She glared at them both, "The rest will take care of these clowns! Go and stop Ransack!"

Override and Sideswipe headed off at once. Bumblebee and Blueshift met up with Arcee as they readied to fight with the Decepticons.

Bonecrusher stretched himself for the moment, "I can't wait to start the fight."

"You've got that right," Barricade agreed.

"Take them down!" Arcee ordered firmly.

Three Autobots charged in as they attacked two Decepticons at once. Bumblebee punched Bonecrusher for few times while dodging and avoiding the attacks from him. Bonecrusher roared wildly and angrily as he slammed Bumblebee off. Blueshift charged in as he went around and around while beating Bonecrusher up. Bonecrusher grabbed Blusehift as he slammed the latter to the ground for few times. Bumblebee jumped on Bonecrusher's back as he gave the latter a few punches. Bonecrusher grabbed Bumblebee in slamming on Blueshift hard.

Bonecrusher was about to step on both. Bumblebee and Blueshift dodged the attack quickly. They got up and punched on his chest hard. Bonecrusher roared angrily as he tried punching them back. Both of them dodged quickly while battling with Bonecrusher for few times thought they got attacked.

Arcee and Barricade swung their blades at each other hard and quick for few times. Arcee punched Barricade's face hard while he swung her legs in making her fell down. She rolled over to the front before got herself slammed by his blade. She got up as she blocked the attacks from Barricade.

Arcee demanded, "Where's Megatron?!"

"Closer than you think. And soon Velocitron is ours to take!" Barricade answered.

"I don't think so! And Ransack won't win the leadership of Velocitron!"

"Unlike him, Megatron looked at the bigger picture than he is. And it is already too late."

Arcee screamed angrily as she pushed and deflecting the attacks off. She punched on Barricade's face for few times before kicked him off. He swung his hand in slapping her off. She got recovered before kicked off by him. She hovered in recovering. She charged in as both her and him swung their blades at each other hard and quick before they had the clash for the moment. They got deflected as they readied to attack.

As Barricade charged, he got thrown by Bonecrusher to the hill's wall hard. The snow fell on them hard. Arcee was shock and surprise as she turned and found Bumblebee and Blueshift approached her. They gave her thumbs up.

Barricade and Bonecrusher got out from the snow as they glared at the Autobots.

"We're not done yet! Megatron is gonna control Velocitron!" Barricade exclaimed proudly.

Barricade and Bonecrusher transformed into their vehicle modes as they headed off at once. Arcee and her team knew that they had not seen the last of them. Megatron was on the move. They had to report with Optimus Prime now.

* * *

Optimus Prime received the latest information. He turned and informed his team and Velocitronians about it. They were in shock and concern about it.

"What should we do?" Jazz asked in concern.

Optimus Prime's eyes narrowed as he looked calmly, "We'll find them by capturing Ransack. He has the answer."

"Good... I'm gonna crack that runt up for good!" Backfire exclaimed proudly.

"Look! Here they come!" Hightail exclaimed as he pointed out in front of him.

Autobots and Velocitronians gasped in surprise as they all cheered wildly and happily. They saw and found the racing cars coming in.

Ransack was on the lead. Both Override and Sideswipe were catching up with him. But he is still far away from them. Despite of that, they were still catching up to him by charging up their turbo boosters. They headed straight towards him. His rear mirror noticed them as Ransack was furious and anger. His turbo booster charged up while heading straight to the finish line. Both Override and Sideswipe catch up to him as they knocked him hard and quick for few times. He knocked them back.

As they were reaching to the finishing line, Ransack roared in anger as he determined to win the race while Autobots struggled to stop him. Before they could reach the finishing line, Bumblebee drove straight ahead of them. He touched the finish line. Three of them stopped at once. The sound of horn sounded. The spectators cheered wildly and happily. Bumblebee won!

Arcee and Blueshift managed to catch up with others. They and other Autobots and Velocitronians met up with Bumblebee, Override and Sideswipe. They cheered wildly and happily for Bumblebee. Ransack growled in anger as he lost the game.

"You did it, Bee! That was... unbelievable..." Arcee commented.

Mirage nodded, "Si... Well done, my friend."

"Now that's what I call winning the race!" Jazz commented.

Bumblebee smiled beneath his mask as he gave them a bow of respect. Optimus Prime smiled in please to see his team win the race. Override approached to Optimus Prime.

"Nice one, Prime. You've won." Override smiled as she raised her hand in front of Optimus Prime, "Your scout actually beat me. That's mighty impressive."

Optimus Prime shook Override's hand, "The honor is his. Will you keep the word?"

Override scoffed, "Of course, I do. I did promise that." She turned to Sideswipe, "You've got pretty good team. Well done. And thanks for helping me, even though you couldn't beat me."

Sideswipe scoffed, "Not a big deal. Just making sure that Ransack doesn't win. That's a win to both."

"Speaking of that," Backfire snarled as he turned and glared at Ransack, "I'm gonna tear that moron apart now! He's gonna be sorry for trying to cheat and ally with Megatron!"

Both Autobots and Velocitronians approached Ransack as they readied to capture him.

"It's over, Ransack. You've lost!" Override exclaimed angrily.

Optimus Prime glared at Ransack, "Tell us, Ransack! Where is Megatron?! What is he planning?!"

Ransack smirked, "Velocitron is already ours."

Before any Autobots and Velocitronians could do anything, they and other spectators got surrounded by Barricade, Bonecrusher, Makeshift, Crumplezone, Armco, Syncol several Decepticon Troopers and Velocitronian Rebels. Everyone muttered and exclaimed in concern and feared of what they saw.

Ransack smirked, "Like I said, Velocitron is already ours. Right, Lord Megatron?"

The holographic screen turned on. Everyone looked and saw Megatron sitting on his chair with both Blackout and Lugnut stood besides him.

"Citizens of Velocitron, this is Megatron," Megatron announced, "Your planet is under Decepticon's Property! And therefore, Ransack is your new leader of this planet under my authorization and command. Those who defy me shall be arrested and punished! Starting with those who helped the Autobots! Arrest them!"

With Megatron's command, Decepticons and Velocitronians armed their weapons pointing at Optimus Prime and his team. Autobots were captured, along with Override, Backfire, Hightail and Blueshift. The spectators became quiet as they couldn't do anything now. And they knew they cannot defy Megatron and his army.

"Megatron..." Optimus Prime snarled angrily.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	4. Velocitron Chapter 3: New Frontier

**Velocitron Chapter 3: Next Frontier**

Since Megatron and his Decepticons had taken control of Velocitron, Ransack was placed as the leader of Velocitron but under the former's rule. And so far, Velocitronians were less thrill or happy to have new leader. And even, they were not allowed to race, without the permission of Ransack or Megatron.

Velocitronians were forced to follow and obey the rules, laws and orders of Decepticons. They were kept under watch by purple and black Velocitronian Decepticon Troopers, along with some Cybertronian Decepticon Troopers. If any of them dare to rebel Decepticons; they will be shot, executed and killed.

And so far, there was no sign of troubles or rebellion. Not sign of Velocitronian dare to resist.

At the alley, a mysterious Cybertronian was covered by black hooded coat. He witnessed the event as he smirked darkly and sinisterly.

"I've found them..."

* * *

At the Meeting Chamber in late night, Megatron and his Decepticons were gathered along with Ransack and his three officers. They had some discussion about their next plan.

"Lord Megatron, we have put the last sector of Velocitron under control," Blackout reported, "No sign of any rebellion since we took down their leader."

Lugnut scoffed, "Those foolish Velocitronians think they can defeat us so easily. When they see our strength, they trembled in fear at once. All of them are warned of challenging and defying us."

"Excellent..." Megatron smiled in please. He turned and looked at Ransack, "As you can see, my force took over Velocitron for half a day while yours took centuries to accomplish it but barely. With discipline, strategy and fear; the planet will be under our control. Do you understand this policy?"

Ransack gulped, "Well... Now you mention it... I never thought of it in the first place. But thanks for the help anyway."

"Always the pleasure. I hope you had your units prepared both shuttle and supplies for us. We'll be leaving this planet by tomorrow's dawn."

"Yes... I'll get it down at once. Why not enjoy here for the moment? I mean... You work very hard to do it."

"No... I have more works need to be done. And I'll see to the end. Be sure that Velocitron will not be in chaos. Because if I see one trouble here, you'd better hope that your spark don't get extracted."

Ransack gulped, "Yeah... Won't happen. I promised."

Crumplezon whistled, "Wow... No way I'm gonna mess with him."

"Me too." Armco agreed.

Syncol gulped, "I do not want my beauty to get terrorized..."

"Good to hear... Get them ready at once." Megatron ordered firmly. As Ransack and his Decepticon Velocitronians were about to leave, the leader called, "Oh... Be sure that the prisoners stayed in prisons. I will not have them to cause commotion and chaos among my first occupation on Velocitron."

Ransack scoffed, "Relax. What can those rebels do? They're not going anywhere. No one can escape the prison."

As soon as Velocitron Decepticons left, Megatron and his Cybertron Decepticons have their own discussion.

"Do you think we should trust them?" Barricade asked suspiciously.

Blackout agreed, "Optimus Prime and his Autobots will find a way out from the prison."

"Just like what they did at Kaon Prison," Makeshift agreed in concern.

Bonecrusher cracked his knuckles gently, "Shall I crush them personally? That would save some troubles. And so we can focus on our mission to deal with."

Megatron smirked, "No... I just want to feel the means of success in capturing the whole planet for the moment when I could not do the same for Cybertron. And I know it won't last for much long. Optimus will outsmart me one way or another. That is why we must leave as soon as possible."

Megatron turned to all of his Decepticons as he gave the orders, "Makeshift and Bonecrusher, secure the supplies. Lugnut and Barricade, prepare the shuttle. Blackout, you're with me. By dawn, I want to have one last chat with Optimus Prime before we leave. I want them done by morning."

"Yes, Lord Megatron!" Decepticon Officers exclaimed proudly.

Decepticons left the office at once as they made some preparation.

* * *

In the morning, as Ransack and his Velocitron Decepticons were on their way to the platform, they had their own discussion.

Armco groaned, "Hey boss. I think Megatron worried too much of Optimus Prime and others. I mean they're trapped inside the prison! What could they do?!"

Syncol nodded, "Armco's right. I doubt that they can escape the prison in a second."

"Yeah... They're not so tough..." Crumplezone agreed, "We don't need to worry about them."

Ransack sighed in annoyance, "Just shut up and do the job. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have taken over Velocitron in time. And trust me, we've been doing this for centuries!" He sighed, "But you're right. I was wondering why the Autobots are so dangerous. I mean what could they do in the prison. It's impossible for them to escape."

"So, what's next?" Armco asked curiously.

Ransack sighed as he shook his head, "Let's just do what Megatron wants before he lose his temper again. No way I wanted that. Crumplezone and I will go see Override. I want to show her that I'm finally became a leader. And she's gonna regret for not letting be one."

Ransack and Crumplezone headed off to the prison while Syncol and Armco headed to the platform for making the preparation.

* * *

Megatron and Blackout made way into the Prison. They then met up with Ransack and Crumplezone. Ransack explained his purpose of coming to the prison. Megatron approved it. The Decepticons marched into the prison as they passed some cells which holds some Autobots and Override's Velocitronian Loyalists since they unwilling to betray their commanders.

As they arrived to the cell, the gate slowly revealed the screen-like in front of them. They found Optimus Prime and his team stuck inside the cell as they were held up and magnetized within the cylinder-like.

Spotted Ransack, Override got up angrily as she glared at him, "You're gonna regret it! You're gonna pay for it!"

Ransack scoffed, "Like that's gonna happen. And trust me on this, you should behave than resist. Megatron will take you offline."

"I won't! I won't let you do anything bad to my people!"

"We'll see. And don't worry about them, they won't get hurt as long as they behaved."

Override snarled in anger as she glared at Ransack.

Megatron chuckled in amusement as he looked at Optimus Prime, "This reminds us of the past, doesn't it? If only you had not interfered my plan, I would have become the Prime."

"I had to. I can't let you abuse the power and destroy our home. It doesn't have to be this way," Optimus Prime pleaded, "Why target Velocitron, Megatron? Aren't you supposed to be heading to the water planet? Why are you here?"

"Like you, Prime; my force were divided and separated from the Nemesis. Therefore, we were trapped here. I made a deal with Ransack to get both ship and supplies, in-return he'll become the leader of Velocitron under Decepticon Banner."

"Freedom is the right for all sentient beings. I won't let you do it!"

"We shall see... For now, we make our departure preparation. We'll be leaving soon. This is goodbye, old friend..."

Megatron and his Decepticons turned to their right as they exited the prison's entrance. And now the Autobots are trapped inside the prison, with no hope to escape.

Blueshift sighed in disappointment, "There goes our freedom... No escape..."

Bumblebee beeped in annoyance, "Quit whining! There's gotta be a way out of here!"

Sideswipe nodded, "Bee's right! We can't give up now! And besides, we've gotta stop Megatron and his goons from leaving Velocitron. If we can trap them here, we might have the chance to end the war."

"Makes sense... Good thinking. We have to do it," Arcee agreed.

"Still... How?!" Blueshift asked in annoyance.

"Quit your whining, as Mr. Bee quoted," Hightail exclaimed in annoyance, "Get some backbone into it! We still can win it!"

Backfire scoffed, "Old timer is right! We still can win the fight! And besides, we know the building inside and out. And there is no way Ransack could beat us that easily."

"Which is why we're prepared for it. I'm impressed, Autobots," Override commented as she swung herself in and out for few times. Everyone looked at her. She explained, "I've got the key. I just need them out and open it!"

As Override continued swinging in and out for few times, the magnetized sphere shaken a bit as it slowly loosen. With the magnetized sphere fell down, she quickly had her legs acrobatically up. Her right leg revealed the keycard. She slotted onto the top's slot for the moment.

 ** _BEEP!_** The Prison's Magnetized Cylinder ceased its function. Her card submerged into her heel-like. Override landed on the ground. She stood up and gave thumbs up. Everyone awed in amazement and surprise.

Mirage whistled, "Magnificent..."

"You've got that right. We'll be out of here in no time," Jazz agreed.

Override freed Optimus Prime and his team from their prison. They turned and faced at the hardened prison's cell window-like.

Backfire growled, "This might be a little problem. And the only way to open it is from outside. And from inside, it's impossible."

"Not yet..." Optimus Prime said calmly. Everyone looked at him. He took a pole out as it transformed into an axe. He glared at the window, "It's time to reopen it."

As the axe glowed brightly in red, Optimus Prime cried wildly. He slammed his axe right on the prison's gate. The gate glowed reddishly for the moment as it slowly cracked. It then exploded into pieces. The gate is opened!

Optimus Prime breathed heavily as he put his transformed-back-into pole on his back. Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they just saw.

"I didn't know you can do it," Arcee asked in surprise.

Sideswipe nodded, "Wow... And I thought Ironhide was tough enough to open it."

Optimus Prime sighed, "There's more that you do not know about me... Not like how Alpha Trion knows about me..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

Some centuries ago before Battle with Unicron...

Optimus Prime stood besides with Prima Prime, Vector Prime, Onyx Prime and Nexus Prime. He was training with Five Primes. The rest of Primes watched the training as they commented and muttered about it. They trained very hard in strengthening their might and abilities. Nexus Prime and Onyx Prime training with Optimus Prime while Prima and Vector Prime instructed him.

"Remember, Optimus! You must harnessed the Energon within, so you can unleash the power to defeat your enemies or obstacle objects!" Prima Prime instructed firmly, "Attacking is pointless should the enemy prove to be dangerous and powerful."

Vector Prime nodded, "Prima's right. Unicron will prove to be challenging. And believe in me, this is not an easy task."

Nexus Prime slammed his punch right on Optimus Prime's chest hard. Onyx charged in as he fired his Crossbow Blaster at him off. They both harnessed the Energon within as Nexus Prime fired his **Combiner Storm Blaster** and Onyx Prime fired his **Wild Mega Blast** at him.

Optimus Prime held his sword tightly as he harnessed his powers and Energon within him for the moment. He then launched his **Prime Sword Beam** at them back straight to both Nexus and Onyx Prime. They both got defeated.

Onyx panted, "Not bad, Prime... Not bad... You improved."

Nexus Prime nodded, "Yeah... You were nothing but idealistic for peace and justice. But we admire that so much, Optimus. So, keep that alive..."

Alpha Trion approached Optimus Prime, "Remember, Prime... It is not only your ability and strength you must rely on, your friendship and comrades. With great bonds, comes with great hope in achieving the goals. And I believe in that, Optimus. Do not forget that."

Inspired by his brothers and sister, Optimus Prime smiled as he nodded his head in understanding. Thirteen Primes continued training with each other in making preparation for battling with Unicron.

* * *

Back to reality...

As Optimus Prime remembered his past, the rest of his team helped and freed both Autobots and Velocitron Loyalists out from their prison. Arcee shaken him from his daydreaming.

"Optimus? Optimus! Wake up!" Arcee called. As Optimus came back to reality, she sighed, "Optimus, we're ready. What's your next order?"

Optimus Prime looked up and found both Autobots and Velocitronians stood before him. They were ready to fight with Megatron and his Decepticons.

"Let me lead," Override requested, "Me and my team knows the inside and out of this place. And you all gotta do is give orders of what we need to do."

Optimus Prime nodded, "Understand. Override, lead the way. If we can put the end of Ransack's rule, Velocitron will be freed."

With word has been given, Optimus Prime and his team headed off at once. They had to stop Megatron and Decepticons before they could escaped...

* * *

At the platform, Ransack and his minions were loading the Energon Crates, Weaponry Gears and Supplies into the black winged and armored shuttle. The preparation for Megatron and his Decepticons' departure is almost ready...

Megatron and Ransack were closed to the shuttle's ramp as they had some discussion.

"Lord Megatron, the preparation for your departure is almost done," Ransack reported. As Armco and Syncol moved the crates of Red Energon into the shuttle, he explained, "And the gift for farewell, the Red Energon. They're very rare and special across the galaxy. And they can be found at here. Reason - theirs are for speed ability. Anyone who use it will be the fastest Cybertronians across the galaxy."

Megatron smirked, "Excellent... You have served me well, Ransack. And you had given me a perfect gift. Well done..."

"My pleasure," Ransack bowed.

Megatron cleared his throat, "Now that I'm leaving, I'm putting the command of Velocitron to you. And you better be sure that none take it from us."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Ransack understood.

Both Megatron and Ransack watched carefully on the preparation for departure. Crumplezone, Bonecrusher, Blackout and Lugnut pushed the supplies and crates of Energon, Weapons and Gears into the shuttle. Makeshift and Armco led the workers in moving the supplies. Barricade and Makeshift had some discussion about the details of weapons and Energon. The preparation was almost done...

* * *

Optimus Prime and his team went through various hallway and lifts within the headquarter. They fired their blasters and had a combat with Velocitron Decepticons when the latter were alerted by the Autobots' escape. They had to get to the top. Time is running. They don't have much time now...

 _We can't let Megatron escape. We must stop him at all cost..._ Optimus Prime thought in concern.

* * *

As Megatron and his Decepticons were marching into the shuttle, Ransack and his stood outside as they made honorable salute and farewell to the former. The time is now...

Optimus Prime and his team had reached the top. They had arrived at the platform. They spotted Megatron and his Decepticons were making their departure.

"We have to stop them!" Arcee exclaimed in concern.

Optimus Prime aimed his blaster at Megatron, "Megatron, stop!"

Megatron turned and glared at Optimus Prime, "Optimus Prime... I said you and your team have managed to escape. But pity that our time of here is almost expire." He turned to Ransack, "Ransack! Take care of those imbeciles. We're leaving..."

Ransack saluted, "At once! Decepticons, take care of those fools! Override must be defeated! Take them down!"

Velocitron Decepticons cheered and cried wildly and angrily as they all charged straight at Autobots and Velocitron Autobots. Main Decepticons quickly move the supplies and gears into shuttle at once. The later were ready to fight as well as the Autobots.

Override held Optimus Prime and his team back, "No! You've gotta stop Megatron and his Decepticons, no matter the cost!"

"She's right, mate! You all can't let those creeps get away! You're all can stop the war now!" Backfire agreed.

"Override..." Optimus Prime said in shock. He hummed in concern before nodded his head. He turned to his Autobots, "Autobots, we have to stop them! Roll out!"

Main Autobots charged straight at Main Decepticons while both Velocitron groups charged and battled with each other. The battle was about to get tensed.

Armco fired his blasters at Blueshift who dodged the blasts while running straight at him. Blueshift charged in as he gave some punches on Armco but in return, the latter punched and blasted at the former back for few times. Both Syncol and Hightail glared at each other for the moment before they argued, insulted and taunted at each other for few times. Both Backfire and Crumplezone charged as they punched at each other for few times. Override and Ransack battled with each other as they punched, dodged, kicked and blasted at each other for few times.

Both Override and Ransack had their fists clashed at each other for the moment while glaring at each other.

"This ends now, Override! I'll be the Ruler of Velocitron!" Ransack exclaimed proudly.

Override glared at Ransack, "Not as long as I stand here! I'll restore the order! I will beat you to the ground, ego moron!"

Override and Ransack got their punches deflected as they continued punching at each other hard and quick. Their own groups also battled as well.

Optimus Prime and his team dodged the blasts while firing their blasters back at the Decepticons. The former managed to defeat some of the latter. As Barricade and Makeshift made the last shipment to the shuttle, Megatron turned and entered into it. He was preparing to leave the planet.

Optimus Prime and his team looked up as they fired their blasters at the shuttle while it remained still and glanced at the former.

 _"Goodbye for now, Optimus Prime,"_ Megatron said darkly yet calmly, _We will resume our fight later. When we do, only one shall stand! Farewell!"_

With that, Megatron and his Decepticons immediately lifted and headed straight into the space. Optimus Prime and his Autobots continued firing their blasters at the Decepticon's, but their enemy's shuttle were far away from them.

"We still can catch them," Mirage motivated.

Jazz nodded, "We've got another shuttle for us to ride to catch them up!"

"But we can't leave the Velocitronians here! They're our friends and allies!" Sideswipe said in concern, "They helped us! We should help them."

"I'm with Sides! No way I'm gonna let them fight with their enemies!" Bumblebee agreed.

Arcee sighed as she looked at Optimus Prime, "What are your orders?"

Optimus Prime hummed in concern. He had to stop Megatron and end the war before it continued. But at the same time, he can't afford to let his allies and comrades to die since he lost so many of them in Great War. He was in dilemma to think...

Both Velocitron Autobots and Decepticons continued battling with each other hard and quick. The Autobots got injured and killed by overwhelming numbers of Decepticons. Blueshift got blasted straight to the walls by Armco. Syncol slammed his pole at Hightail to the ground hard before hitting the latter for few times. Backfire got kicked back to the walls. And before he could do anything, Crumplezone rammed straight at him before punched and kicked him for few times.

As Override battled Ransack, she got her guts kicked by him. She was then thrown to the walls hard. He then fired his blaster at her for ten times. Override moaned and groaned painfully as she struggled in moving.

Ransack approached Override, "It's over now, Override... Velocitron is mine to control!"

"No... It will never be..." Override resisted angrily yet painfully.

Before Ransack could finish Override off, his legs got tripped as he fell to the ground hard. He got up and found Sideswipe's car transformed into his robot mode. Sideswipe did hovering kicks at Ransack for five times before giving the latter a slash. Ransack screamed in anger as he charged in and battled with Sideswipe.

Crumplezone continued punching and kicking on Backfire for few times. As the Decepticon was about to finish the Velocitron Autobot off, Optimus Prime held Crumplezone's muscle before giving the latter a punch. Crumplezone was about to punch but got punched for few times. Optimus Prime thrown Crumplezone straight to Backfire. The Velocitron Autobot got out from the walls as he charged straight at Velocitron Decepticon. Backfire gave the hard punch straight at Crumplezone who hovered and landed on the ground hard.

Syncol continued hitting and slamming his pole on Hightail for few times. Arcee fired her blaster at pole off. Syncol turned and glared at her. He was about to fire but got kicked from back by Mirage. Mirage then gave Syncol few times of scratches before Arcee charged in punched on his face. As Syncol struggled in getting up, Hightail came and gave Decepticon a hard slam of his pole. Syncol got knocked out.

Armco continued blasting his blasters at the cornered Blueshift who continued dodging and avoiding the blasts. Bumblebee knocked Armco out by using his car in knocking him off. As the Decepticon got up, Jazz fired his **_Sonic Wave Blaster_** at him away. Bumblebee then gave a hard swing kick at Armco to the wall. Blueshift screamed wildly as he launched his blasters at Armco out to the edge of platform.

Sideswipe dodged and avoided the attacks from Ransack for few times while punched back at him. As Ransack was about to thrust his sword at Sideswipe, but the latter dodged and grabbed the former's hand. Sideswipe thrown him straight at Override who gave the last punch on Ransack's face hard. Ransack got knocked out.

The battle is finally over. Autobots had regained their home planet, Velocitron from Decepticons.

Override turned to her Autobots as she was in surprise and shock, "You came back... Why? You and the rest could have end the war now. You could have stopped Megatron."

"We would have," Optimus Prime agreed as he continued, "But are we willing to sacrifice our friends to do it? As the Autobots, we saved and defend lives. We will never let any of them down."

Velocitron Autobots were shocked, surprised and yet touched by Optimus Prime's words. He was really a good leader. They then saluted to him, and so did him and his team...

* * *

On the Next Morning...

With word given that Decepticons were defeated, Velocitron was freed from them. And all of Velocitron Decepticons forced to surrender and give into the prison for the rest of their life.

Override and her team helped Optimus Prime and his team in loading the Energon Crates and Weapon Gears and Supplies into crimson space shuttle. Backfire and Blueshift were moving and loading the crates into shuttle. Hightail checked on the checklist about the supplies and gears. Optimus Prime and Autobots had a discussion with Override.

Override sighed, "Optimus Prime and the Autobots, I truly want to thank you for saving my planet and people from Decepticons. And of course, I want to apologize."

"For what?" Arcee asked in surprise.

"For letting you down," Override answered. They looked at her. She continued, "If I had agreed with you, all of you could have made out alive and find Decepticon Warship. That was your chance to end the war."

Jazz shook his head, "Don't think like that, Override. If you had, Decepticons would have taken control of your planet! And the worst of it, you wouldn't have the chance to see our skills. It happen for the reason."

Mirage nodded, "Jazz is right. We wouldn't have made good friends."

Override giggled in amusement as she gave the Red Energon Crate-like to Optimus Prime and his team, "Yeah... You're probably right. But listen, I've loaded special Energon. If you ever run into troubles, use it. It will help you deal with the situation. And it's very effective too."

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked, "Why is it red?"

Override explained, "Red Energon. But call it Speed Energon. Inject them into your system, you'll go super speed or turbo. It's also the reason why Velocitron got Speed Velocitronians."

"Amazing... This could help us end the war..." Arcee commented, "Thanks Override."

Sideswipe smiled, "You're a great friend, Override. We owe everything to you."

"Actually, we owe everything to you all," Override corrected, "You Autobots are great allies and comrades Velocitron could count on."

Optimus Prime nodded, "And that is why we wish to have you on our side."

"As in Autobots?" Override asked in shock and surprise.

Velocitronians stopped their working as they turned and looked at Optimus Prime and Autobots. Were the Autobots serious about letting Velocitronians join in?

Optimus Prime nodded as he explained, "All of you have shown not only valiant, determination and bravery; but also your compassion, kindness and generous. With such traits within your system, comes with great wisdom and responsibility for both friendship and people. All of you have shown truly Autobots..."

Blueshift whistled, "Blurr is so gonna get jealous of me about this... I'm the Autobot. That is so awesome!"

"Tell me about it. I'm ready to kick anyone who wants to mess with our planet and friends!" Backfire exclaimed proudly.

Hightail bowed, "We are honored, Optimus Prime. We shall do our best."

Override nodded, "Thank you so much, Prime. We won't let you down. We promised. After all, we're all Autobots."

Optimus Prime and his team nodded in understanding and approval. As the last shipment into the ship was prepared, all of the Autobots gathered inside the ship as they were ready to leave. Autobot Velocitronians were gathered at the platform.

Sideswipe and Override had their chats for the moment.

"I guess this is goodbye," Sideswipe said in disappointment, "I'm actually gonna miss this place."

Override giggled, "And I'm gonna miss you too, Silver. You're a great racer like Bumblebee. Well done..."

"Yeah, thanks. So, you'll call me?"

"Of course. When the war is over, you'd better come and visit me. If you don't, I'll kick your tin can flank. After all, you owe me a race. You and I have scores to settle."

Sideswipe chuckled in amusement as he gave her his com-link, "Don't worry, madam. I won't. Just make sure you don't get so rusty."

Override scoffed, "You're the one who better now get rusty!"

Everyone laughed happily yet amusing about both Override and Sideswipe's rivalry and jokes. They were glad and relief to have friends and comrades. Autobots waved happily at the waving Velocitron Autobots. The time to say goodbye is now.

Optimus Prime smiled, "Take good care of your world. And please, avoid the war at all cost. Till All Are One..."

"Till All Are One!" Everyone cheered proudly and happily.

With the word given, Optimus Prime and his Autobots entered the shuttle as they drove it off to the space. They were now finding the rest of their comrades and hopefully they can stop and defeat Megatron and his Decepticons before they could reached the water planet...

* * *

Within Velocitron's Prison, Ransack and his prisoners were inside the prison cells. They were upset and disappointed that they ruled Velocitron for one day only. It was not what they had in their mind.

Ransack, Syncol, Armco and Crumplezone were trapped inside the last and cornered prison cell. Crumplezone moaned angrily as he slept on the bed. Syncol cried and sobbed unhappily. Armco slammed his head on the walls for few times. Ransack sat down as he tried to think of getting out from the prison. He looked down as he had no idea of how.

Ransack sighed, "Life is sucks..."

"You think?!" Crumplezone, Syncol and Armco asked in annoyance.

* * *

At Delta City's Alley, the mysterious hooded Cybertronian was communicating through the small portal-like.

"My masters," The mysterious figure spoke, "This is Xeros. I have accomplished my mission. I had the sacred artifact Velocitronians had kept. And I bring more news - both Autobots and Decepticons had left."

"Excellent... Everything has gone according to our plans. Well done, Xeros..."

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	5. Wildertron Chapter 1: Jungle

**Wildertron Chapter 1: Jungle**

The Ark flying straight to the greenish planet. As it slowly descended to the planet, it revealed to have tropical forests or wild jungle-like with a few of river and sea. All of the Autobots came down the ramp. They awed in surprise and shock of the landscape appearance.

"Amazing..." Jolt commented in amazement, "This planet has the most beautiful landscape I ever see."

Groove whistled, "You'd tell me, grovy boy."

"Yeah... This planet is so green and not so metallic. This is the first planet to come across," Streetwise said in please, "I could use this for my vacation."

Perceptor nodded, "Compare to Cybertron, this planet is organic life-form. And this also means that they do not have Cybertronians either."

"No Cybertronians?!" Ratchet exclaimed in concern, "Is this some kind of a joke?! How on Cybertron are we gonna fix the Ark if there is no metal on this planet?!"

"Come on, Ratchet. No need to get so tight," Bulkhead comforted Ratchet.

"Yeah! This is so no big deal of it," Mudflap agreed.

Skids nodded, "Yeah, you worry too much for no reason!"

"I'll give you piece of my mind about it!" Ratchet exclaimed angrily. Three Autobots yelped in fear. He continued, "Without those metals, we would never and ever get out of this planet! We can get the Energon if we want! But we can't transport them out of here!"

"Maybe... Or maybe not." Prowl answered calmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "I cannot explain but... I sense some sparks. I believed there are some Cybertronians living in this planet, not just the organics."

"That's absurd!" Ratchet exclaimed in denial.

"Come on, Doc! He's telling the truth," Hot Shot supported, "Yeah. His Cyber Ninja got some serious tricks. But he's no wacko."

Red Alert nodded, "I'm with Hot Shot. Prowl maybe onto something. We should try and find the locals. They could be a great helpful."

Ratchet groaned, "Yep! Yep! Yep! That's absolutely bad idea. We don't even know if these 'locals' are friendly. The last thing I can't stand the most is having a bot destroying my stuffs."

Warpath hummed, "Well... I'm with doc on this one. We can't be careful of these punks are crazy wild animals. I wouldn't want to be in their boots!"

Bulkhead groaned, "Then, what we should do? We need the help and some parts to fix the ship."

Ratchet groaned, "Don't you think I don't know that, Bulkhead?! We have to think and be cautious of what we're doing! They could be dangerous!"

"How can you be sure that they're dangerous?! They could be nice?!"

"Hello? Have you met the Decepticons?! Do you think they're nice?! Of course not! So, why do you think of the locals?! Think they're friendly?!"

"Quit, doc! I'm just saying we should try! They could be our friends. I'm sure they want to help us."

"I can guarantee that they're gonna kill us!"

"Everyone, calm down!" Elita-One exclaimed. Everyone turned and looked at her. She grunted a bit, "Both your points proved to be important. But arguing is going to get us nowhere. So, we'll divide into two. Bulkhead, Prowl, Hot Shot, Red Alert, Perceptor and Groove are with me, we're gonna meet the locals. The rest of you remained here. Just in case if the Decepticons attacked. We don't anymore surprises."

"Understand!" Autobots cried and saluted.

Elita-One led Bulkhead, Prowl, Hot Shot, Red Alert, Perceptor and Groove into the jungle in search of locals while the rest (Ratchet, Jolt, Warpath, Mudflap and Skids and Streetwise) remained behind with the ship. There's gonna be wild out there and they had to be careful with it...

* * *

Nemesis also landed on the planet as well. Starscream and his Decepticons (Soundwave and his four Minicons, Knockout, Breakdown, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Demolisher and Blitzwing) gathered at outside as they had the discussion of what to do next since their ship require some repairs.

Starscream hummed as he looked around of the planet's surroundings, "So primitive... I wouldn't be surprise if we ever come across to that world."

"So, what's next, Commander?" Breakdown asked in concern.

Starscream chuckled a bit as he turned to his Decepticons, "If I have to guess correctly, there might be locals. Or perhaps, the very weak, pathetic and mindless locals? This should be fun..."

"So, you want us to pound them hard to get the metals and repairs?" Demolisher asked curiously.

Blitzwing chuckled darkly, "I like it! Let us crush these fools once and for all!"

Skywarp chuckled wildly, "I agreed! I'm in too!"

"Me too! Rumble and Crushing time!" Rumble and Frenzy exclaimed happily.

Decepticons cheered wildly and crazily as they wanted to take over the planet since it has the primitive life-forms only.

Starscream chuckled calmly, "Now, now... Let's not get any hasty. Let's be civilize with these fools and see if they're willing to help us. If not, destruction will be their fault."

Thundercracker huffed, "Always resolve with violence. But then again, these are just primitive life-forms. And yet... I'm detecting some sparks in this planet."

"That's absurd! You can't be serious about this..." Knockout said in concern, "Is that even possible?"

Soundwave's screen revealed the map grid of the planet. It also revealed some crimson lights across the world. The Decepticons gasped in shock and surprise of what they saw. There were sparks in this primitive planet?!

"And so it is..." Starscream said in please and calm as he turned and looked at his Decepticons, "Very well. We shall have a talk with these locals. Soundwave, Knockout! You take some troops, Demolisher and Minicons in looking after the Nemesis. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Blitzwing and Breakdown will follow me. We shall have the chats with the locals. Let us move, Decepticons!"

"SIR!" Decepticons saluted.

Soundwave, Knockout, Demolisher, Four Decepticon Minicons and the large remnants of Decepticon Troopers remained behind at Nemesis as they were looking after it. Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Blitzwing and Breakdown and his small units headed off in search of locals.

* * *

In the Ark, Ratchet and Jolt were checking on the ship's system. Hopefully it was ready to fly again, despite how damaged the ship was. Warpath, Streetwise and some of Autobot Troopers waited outside in securing and the area. As for the twins, Mudflap and Skids were playing in wrecking and knocking the wrenches on each other hard and quick neared to the ship's entrance.

Unknown to the Autobots, couple of shadow creatures were crawling slowly through tall grass like wolves stalking at their preys. They were watching of what the Autobots doing.

As Ratchet finished wiring them up, he closed the panel down. He turned the ship on as he checked the control panel. The turrets and blasters looked okay. The engines were functional. The communication array looked okay as well. The Ark was functional and ready to fly.

"The Ark's system is function and ready to go. And above all, both Teletran-I and Omega Supremem are okay as well," Ratchet said calmly. He smiled, "That's a relief. Without those two, we would be in grave danger."

Jolt nodded, "Yeah... You're right about that. Without them, there is no way we could detect the enemies and be ready for them."

"Yes... We'd better check the turrets, even though they're functional. There is no telling if they're ready to fire."

"Yeah... And I bet those two gonna ruin everything. Again..."

 ** _BEEP!_** Both Ratchet and Jolt yelped in concern. They turned and looked at the scanner. They spotted several crimson dots approaching them. They're under attacked!

Jolt yelped in fear, "That can't be good!"

Ratchet hit the red button and shouted, "Autobots! We've got company! I repeat we've got company! Multiple Contacts! Prepare for the attack!"

Since Ratchet alerted the other Autobots, they armed themselves in ready to fight and fire at their enemies. Before they could do anything, the shadow creatures jumped out from the grass and bushes. With their strong and powerful speed, they all charged in and knocked most of them out quick like it was nothing. They even knocked both Warpath and Streetwise down too.

Mudflapp and Skids screamed in fear as they quickly hugged each other. They got themselves surrounded by these strange creature they never seen before. They were black panthers, mouses and red Velociraptors as they were all glaring at them both. The twin held their hands up at once in surrendering.

Ratchet and Jolt came down at once as they armed and ready to fight with their enemies. But before they could do anything, the animals transformed into their robot modes. The black panthers were armored speeding humanoid robots. Mouses were small white and brown humanoid robots. Red Velociraptors were strong and muscular armored humanoid robots. The leopard was the skinny yellowish humanoid robot with leopard's head on chest armed with spear, the brown rat was the small yet sneaky humanoid rat-like robot with tail armed with blaster, and the brown velocoraptor was the muscular and strong brown warrior with fangs armed with his sword and shield.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet exclaimed in shock.

Jolt had his mouth widened openly yet shocked, "Something tells me that Prowl was right from the start."

The leopard-robot cleared his throat, "If I were you, I'd drop the weapons! Trust me, you do not want to mess with us! This planet is not yours to take."

"Yeah... It's just simple is that!" Rat-robot smirked darkly, "After all, we're not that heartless or brutal for you to think, outsiders."

Velociraptor-Robot hissed angrily, "If you wish to protect your comrades, then surrender. There is no honor of losing comrades!"

Seeing no other way, Ratchet and Jolt held their hands up tightly. The Animal Robots approached in ready to arrest them. The Animal Robots then moved all of the Autobots to their village.

* * *

Elita-One and her team (Bulkhead, Prowl, Hot Shot, Red Alert, Perceptor and Groove) looked around at the forest and jungle-like in search for the locals. They prayed and hoped that they can find the locals in time to help and fix their ship.

"You sure we go the right way?" Hot Shot asked in concern, "You'd think we go the right way coz we're lost... Again..."

Groove hummed and nodded in agreement, "Yeah... They looked the same. Man, how on earth are we gonna get out of this place? This is so gonna be pain of the neck!"

Perceptor looked at his scanner carefully, "Unfortunately, my scanner can't detect anything. I can't detect any sign of sparks. It's gonna be difficult."

"So, how are we going to find one?" Red Alert asked in concern.

Prowl had his hands clasped together and hummed harmonically and calmly, "Through the meditation, I might able to sense the spark."

Elita-One sighed, "This might be difficult than we imagine."

Bulkhead yelped as if he heard something, "Did you hear something?"

Autobots stopped at once. When Bulkhead get spooked, they knew something was out there. They armed themselves in ready to fight with the enemies. As they got themselves together, the bushes shaken hard and quick. Creatures emerged from the bushes - grayish rhinos, flying mantas, tigers, eagles and monkeys.

"What the heck are they?!" Hot Shot exclaimed in concern.

Groove gulped, "I'd never seen this before. That is one nasty creatures!"

"Creatures that related to Insecticons?" Red Alert asked in concern, "By the looks of these creatures, they don't look so much like bugs either."

Perceptor hummed in concern, "Whatever they are, they're not friendly either. These creatures... They're magnificent and incredible. They reminded me of Dinobots."

"Whatever they are, they're a threat. Everyone get ready to fight with them." Elita One ordered firmly.

Elita-One's team armed with their blasters in ready to fight with the mysterious creatures. The creatures slowly approached to the Autobots as they ready to fight. The creatures transformed into their robots - rhinos are the big and muscular armored humanoid warriors, both flying mantas and eagles are the flying humanoid robots with arrows and bows, tigers and wolves are the skinny yet strong and speeding humanoid robots with swords and spears and the monkeys are small and short brown humanoid robots with boomerang and small knives.

The white tiger transformed into a noble armored strong warrior-like with white tiger's head on chest. The brown rhino transformed into big bulky and hulky green-skinned warrior with brown armor. The black eagle transformed into black good-looking lady with wings as her back and worn eagle's helmet. The flying manta transformed into a large yet muscular warrior with wings-like. A wolf transformed into strong handsome-looking humanoid wolf warrior with wings.

"Wow... I did not see that coming..." Hot Shot remarked in shock.

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah... But what are they? They all looked like Shockwave's experiment."

"I do not think it is," Prowl answered, "These creatures have the spark. They're very much alive..."

"Fascinating..." Perceptor commented in please, "They reminded me of Predacons... But they're extremely different from them too."

Rhino Warrior approached and glared at his enemies, "Who are you?! Why have you trespass our territory?"

"We didn't mean to trespass your territory. Our ship got knocked out. And so we landed on this planet to get some help," Elita-One explained.

"Indeed! We've come in peace," Perceptor said calmly.

Flying Manta Warrior huffed, "I do not believe in it."

Wolf Warrior hummed, "How can you be certain? From the look of these strangers, they have the eyes and sparks of heroes."

"They could be lying. You remember what the other tribe had done to us?" The Eagle Lady said in concern.

"No... I haven't forgotten..." Tiger Warrior said calmly, "And I do not appreciate of what they had done to our comrades and home either."

"Wow! Wow! Wow! We're not who or what you think we are. We promise you!" Bulkhead exclaimed in concern.

Red Alert nodded, "Please! Believe in us! We're the explorer from planet Cybertron!"

"Cybertron?!" The Animal Robots exclaimed in shock and surprise of what Red Alert had said.

"All of you are from Cybertron?" The Rhino Warrior asked in shock and concern, "How? How is that possible? The last I heard from is that it was still under the control of Quintesson?"

"What's a Quintesson?!" Bulkhead, Hot Shot and Groove asked in concern.

Red Alert explained, "Quintesson are the former explorer or rather the first intruders invaded our home from this mysterious planet called Quintessa. They claimed that they came to our planet for peace and prosperity as well as education. While they did us a great favor of building the great civilization and technology, but manipulated and tricked us in giving everything and artifacts to them. And our home became the slaves but at the same time they robbed our freedom as well."

"But if it weren't for Sentinel Zeta Prime's rebellion," Prowl added, "we wouldn't have driven the enemies off our planet. And the last we heard is that they never returned ever since."

"So your home is safe from danger?" Wolf Warrior asked in surprise.

Elita-One nodded calmly, "That is right. But we can no longer go home. My name is Elita-One. These are Bulkhead, Perceptor, Prowl, Hot Shot, Red Alert and Groove. We're the Autonomous Robotic Organization, but also known as Autobots. We are friends and allies."

Rhino Warriors nodded, "My name is Rhinox. The wolf warrior is Silverfang. The flying manta general is Depth Charge. Tiger warrior is Tigertron. The our female eagle warrior is Airazor. We are the Maximals. We're the Protectors and Defenders of Wildertron."

"So this is Wildertron? Marvelous yet beautiful landscape..." Perceptor said in please.

Bulkhead nodded happily, "And not to mention, these creatures are so cute. I especially like them so much."

Elita-One cleared her throat, "I know we just met. But will you help us?"

Rhinox sighed, " I wish I could... But our leader will decide the fates. If he approved it, then we shall help. You have nothing to worry. Please, follow me. Maximals, maximize!"

Maximals transformed into their animal modes. They then waited for Elita-One's reply as she had discussion with her comrades.

"What do you think?" Elita-One asked in concern.

Bulkhead hummed, "By the looks and sounds of it, I think they're telling the truth about it. I think we should take it. We need the help."

"Indeed... These Maximal had sparks. And I can be sure that they have no means to harm us," Prowl agreed.

Hot Shot hissed, "I still don't like it. They could be tricking us. There's no telling if they're willing to help us."

Groove nodded, "I'm so in with Hot Shot. I don't like it."

"If this is the only way to get help," Red Alert said calmly, "Then, we must take it at once."

Perceptor nodded, "Yes... We may learned something about them too, as well as how and why they colonized here."

Hot Shot hissed, "You've just loved being curious, don't you, doc?"

"That's groovy..." Groove commented.

Elita-One smiled as she transformed into her motorcycle, "I'd say we ride. Transform and roll out, Autobots!"

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. The Maximal galloped and marched off at once while the Autobots followed them to their village...

* * *

Starscream, his team (Breakdown, Blitzwing, Thundercracker and Skywarp) and their army looked around of the jungle in search of the locals. They also hoped that they can get off the planet sooner than later. Unknown to any of them, they were followed by some of shadowy figures.

Breakdown noticed it, "Commander Starscream. I think we've been followed..."

Starscream hummed calmly, "And so it seems... Ambush Tactic Now." He cleared his throat, "Tell me, my fellow Decepticons - where can we find the locals?"

"I believed that they can be found from the village. If my scanner is correct," Thundercracker said calmly as he pretended followed his scanner which pointed straight, "Right there. Straight ahead is the village."

Blitzwing hummed, "And you think they would assist us in our mission?"

"They'd better hope so. For their own sake," Breakdown muttered in annoyance, "If they don't, I'm gonna pound them for being stupid to us."

"Yeah... That's what I'm talking about!" Skywarp exclaimed happily.

"Too bad that you won't going anywhere near to our village..." The sinister and dark voice spoke. The Decepticons looked up. They found several creatures flying on air: Ptrenadon, flying wasps and ants. The crimson Ptrenadon chuckled evilly, "And too bad that it ends now. Terrorize!"

The red Ptrenadon transformed into the skinny winged crimson warrior. The greenish wasp transformed into humanoid bug warrior with insect wings and head on chest. And the flying ant transformed into the flying humanoid crimson warrior with demoniacally insect's head. The rest of Ptrenadon transformed into winged humanoid robots. Insects transformed into freakish and demonic scary flying robots.

The Decepticons were in shock and surprise. They know the Insecticons were the only creatures that can transform but never thought they were more of them.

"You'd think they're the Insecticons' relatives?" Skywarp asked in fear.

Thundercracker nodded, "My scanner said it's the confirmation. And I have the feeling that Onyx Prime and Micronus Prime are the responsible bringing these creatures to our home. Possibly..."

Starscream smirked as he bowed down, "Greetings, Locals of this Mysterious Planet. I am Starscream. I'm the Commander of Decepticons of Cybertron. These are my officers: Thundercracker, Skywarp, Blitzwing and Breakdown. We've come in peace."

"And I am Terrorsaur..." Terrorsaur spoke darkly, "That Wasp-bot is Waspinator and Ant-bot is Inferno. And we are the infamous and terrible tribe of Wildertron - the Predators."

"The Predators?!" Breakdown asked in shock, "You've gotta be kidding me. You guys are the Predators?! You don't look so tough."

Waspinator screeched angrily as he launched his loud screech at Breakdown's audio receptor for the moment. Breakdown screamed in pain as he struggled to overcome it. Waspinator stopped at once as he glared at Breakdown.

"Waspinator maybe looked bug to you. But Waspinator is not weak!" Waspinator screeched wildly.

Inferno chuckled evilly, "It is indeed, my brother. Appearance can fool anyone we wish but our ability is supreme!"

Blitzwing clapped his hands, "Most impressive. The Predators lived up to its name of hunting their preys down by any means of abilities."

Starscream chuckled as he nodded in agreement, "Indeed. I take it that our insults had offended you much?"

Terrorsaur huffed, "You bet it is."

"Please, rest assure that we did not mean to insult you but to draw you. So we can talk."

"Is that so? You could have said 'Hello, locals! I need to talk with you?' We Predators don't take this words well."

"Yes... I know of it. But we'd prefer to find it in hard way. And so we did."

"You sure did. By the way, you claimed that you're from Cybertron. Am I right?" Terrorsaur asked curiously. Starscream nodded. He continued, "How is it possible? The last I heard was that Quintessons took control of it."

Starscream chuckled in amusement, "Is that so? I guess we have lots of catching up. So, you wouldn't mind me of asking for help?"

"Well... That would be the boss of mine to decide."

"Good enough."

"You do have the ship with you? I suspect that you have more troops with you."

Starscream chuckled in amusement, "It is true. Tell me, do you think we're the invaders?"

Terrorsaur smirked, "No... But we do need some assistance to deal with our enemies. We need our chief's permission. He does not take it so likely."

Starscream nodded slowly, "I see. Then, lead us. And please tell your soldiers not to attack Soundwave. I'll inform Soundwave about it."

Terrorsaur smirked in understanding as he led his army and Decepticons into the forest as they returned to the Predators' Village...

* * *

At the Nemesis's area, both Soundwave and Knockout were repairing the ship's damages and system for auto-turrets, engines and lockdown system. They had to be ready for their enemies since they had no clue when or where they'll strike back. Soundwave was surveying and looking through the damages while leading his four Minicons, Knockout and Decepticon Repair Crew in repairing it.

Soundwave received the messages from Starscream. He and his team read the news carefully. They all looked at each other before nodded in agreement. They then headed off in meeting with Demolisher and his units.

"I still don't like it," Knockout muttered in concern.

Soundwave played the Terrorsaur's recording, _"We do need some assistance to deal with our enemies."_

Knockout shrugged, "If you think this will work, I hope you're right."

Soundwave and Knockout exited the Nemesis as they met up with Demolisher and the large numbers of Decepticon Troopers in keeping the ship in defense. Knockout took the Cybertronian Speaker as he spoke out loud.

"Predators! We would like to talk with you! We know you're out there. You can come out and talk with us now. Our commander have discussed with your commander. And they both agreed to be in alliance."

With word given, the strange creatures emerged from bushes and grasses as they all approached to Nemesis. They were more of Insecticons, Armored Crabs-like and Scorpions. They all transformed into their robot modes at once. Like Cybertron Insecticons, they were enormous and bulky warriors. Armored Crabs and Scorpion did the same thing but they were more armored and stronger than Insecticons.

Purple tarantula transformed into armored sinister spider warrior with four legs each on shoulders and worn a sinister helmet. A brown and crimson mixed armored crab-like with canons transformed into strong and armored warrior with strong claws. A golden scorpion with cobra's head on its back transformed into a golden armored warrior with a claw and serpent's head. The gray scorpion transformed into a warrior with strong armor-like. They were the officers.

Knockout whistled, "That was impressive. I am Dr. Knockout. These are Soundwave and Demolisher. I'm pretty sure that your boss has alert you."

The gray scorpion nodded, "Indeed, he has. I am Scorponok, Commander of the Predators. That tarantula is Tarantulus. That tough crab is Overkill. And finally my brother is Quickstrike. You'd better hope that you're not trying to be funny with me about this..."

Knockout gasped, "Moi? You offended me, Commander."

Scorponok huffed, "Don't try. Follow me. The leader is expecting to meet you. And We'll move your ship to our ship as well."

Scorponok and his minions then had discussion for the moment.

Tarantulus hissed, "I do not think it is wise to trust them. They could be working for Quintessons. I'd say we should inform our master to set the trap now."

"If he had, they would have the turret shots us to the sky by now, punk!" Overkill exclaimed in annoyance, "Terrorsaur had told us to let them follow us. He said that we need their help as well."

Quickstrike huffed, "Crabby got th point. We need to take Wildertron back to our side. I'm sure ain't hell waiting around."

Scorponok growled, "Shut up. And follow my lead!"

Scorponok turned to the Decepticons as he and his Predators helped to move Nemesis to their village in meeting the leader of the tribe...

* * *

Rhinox and his team guided and led Elita-One's team to their village. But unlike Cybertron's home, they were more-like of metallic huts and village. The Autobots looked around of their surroundings. They were amazed and shocked by the appearance and how Maximals worked. Some worked as the traders, medic and blacksmith in selling and making products and trades, weapons and medicines while others trained and fought hard as they can as the soldiers. And most of them were playing and chatting with each other. The Maximals' Village was very peacefully.

"I'm kinda jealous of this place," Bulkhead said in shock, "It has everything... It's even better than Cybertron."

Red Alert nodded, "Yeah... It is indeed peaceful than I thought..."

Hot Shot whistled, "You bet. I sure wish Cybertron has this kind of peace. I really do..."

"Who are they?!" The brown warrior emerged, along with his warriors. They approached and glared at the Autobots. He asked, "Why are they here?"

Before the Autobots could answer, Rhinox answered for them, "They're with me, Raptorclaw. They're our allies. They're the Autobots from Cybertron. And they're our allies. They have no reason to harm us. And above all, they're here to see our leader as well."

"I know who they are, Rhinox. And they're not to be trusted with," Raptrowclaw snarled.

"You do?!" Cheetah Warrior and Rat Warrior asked in surprise.

"And they are?" Bulkhead asked curiously, "The yellow one reminded me of Bumblebee. And that thing reminds me of the dumb twin."

"Hey! I'm not that bozo losers! They don't even know how to shut up for once in a life time! I hated that a lot!" The rat warrior exclaimed in annoyance, "And by the way, the name's Rattrap. This kid is Cheetoh."

Cheetoh smiled, "And honor to meet you, sir. And by the way, you do looked like Rhinox."

Bulkhead yelped and blushed, "Really? Thanks."

"Back to subject, I against the advice in visiting the leader," Raptorclaw said darkly, "I said we should expel them at once."

"They told me that they need help to stop the Decepticons. Because if we don't, Decepticons may conquered our home!" Rhinox explained.

"I don't trust them, Rhinox. They're up to something. I know it."

"That's not your choice, Raptor."

"Now you listen! As the General of Maximal Tribe, it is my duty to protect the nation! And I'll make sure that our planet won't fall. So, I won't say again-!"

Rhinox grabbed Raptorclaw's neck tightly while glaring at him. Everyone was in shock and concern of what they were watching.

Rhinox huffed, "I won't repeat again - I'm taking them to see our leader. Are we clear?"

Raptorclaw gulped, "Yes..."

Rhinox put Raptorclaw down. Everyone sighed in relief that Rhinox wouldn't be cruel to kill him, even though Raptorclaw denied the request so much...

Rattrap chuckled uneasily, "Then... I'd better release the prisoners now. And boy, are they really pissed and angry?"

Cheetoh nodded, "Yeah, me too. Don't want to be on Rhinox's bad sides."

"Wait! Did he said prisoners?!" Rhinox asked in shock.

And before he could ask for more, both Rattrap and Cheetoh headed off at once. The Autobots looked concern and confuse of what the Maximals had said. What was that?

The Autobots and Rhinox's team learned of what Rattrap and Cheetoh had meant about the prisoners. Raptorclaw's team released their pisoners (Ratchet and his team) from the metallic cage-like. The Maximals also explained that they also moved the Ark to the village for safety measure (dug the whole ground and rolled them all the way back to the village). Ratchet's team followed and joined up with Elita-One's team as they all followed Rhinox in meeting their leader.

"Feeling okay, doc?" Bulkhead asked in concern.

Ratchet hummed, "I'll be fine if I give the piece of my mind to those freaks! I hope their leader will punish them hard!"

Jolt sighed, "That is harsh. You really need to cool down for once, doc."

Upon reaching to the widened area, the Autobots found thousands of Maximals gathered as they were waiting for the leader to come out. Rhinox's team came to the front at once while Autobots followed them as the latter waited for the moment. Silverfang met up with the blackish slim and good-looking female robot with four legs from her back - Black Widow.

 ** _HONK!_** The Maximal Guards blew their horns out loud yet humbly. The Maximals stood and waited firmly as they were welcoming the leader of their clan. The gorilla emerged as he approached to the throne chair.

Rhinox cleared his throat, "Announcing the arrival of Leader of Maximals - Optimus Primal!"

The Autobots gasped in shock and surprise of what they just heard. The gorilla transformed into big black armored and bulky warrior that resembled Optimus Prime. They were really in shock and surprise. He really did looked like Optimus Prime!

"I am Optimus Primal, leader of Maximals," Optimus Primal spoke firmly yet humbly, "I welcome you to Maximals' Home - Wildertron."

The Autobots were still in shock and surprise. Even though his voice sounded differently, but his tone sounded like Optimus Prime. That was shocking and amazing...

"I don't believe it..." Elita-One said in shock.

"That's... Impossible..." Ratchet said in shock.

"Scrap..." Bulkhead commented.

* * *

On Decepticons' sides, Starscream's team reunited with Soundwave's team and Nemesis (using thousands of aerial insects and birds for carrying them to their village). The Decepticons looked around of their surroundings as they found the village to be interesting and perfect. They found the village filled with determined, wild and dangerous warriors as they built and created various weapons for their clan while trained themselves to be stronger and powerful warriors.

"Magnificent..." Starscream commented, "This reminds me of old days. With these Predators behind of our back, we could have conquered Cybertron."

Knockout nodded, "Yeah... Wouldn't disagree with you about it. And you think the leader would agree with us?"

Starscream smirked, "Only one way to find out."

The Decepticons continued following the Predators into the rich and solid throne chamber where Predators gathered. All of them including the Decepticons bowed down when the horn sounded. They were waiting for their master to emerge. The purplish Tyrannosaurus Rex emerged as he looked upon them. He roared wildly and scarily.

"Is this where Shockwave get the idea?" Knockout asked curiously.

Starscream shook his head, "No... It's not from here. It's from Water Planet. But I'm also curious... Is this planet same as Shockwave's target?"

Scorponok stood up as he declared, "Predators! Welcome our great and mighty leader - Megatron Destroyer!"

The Decepticons gasped in shock and surprise upon hearing the name. They looked up as they saw the T-Rex transformed into a purplish strong and armored body that resembled Megatron from Decepticon Force. He really looked like Megatron so much, but is his personality?

Megatron Destroyer smirked, "Greetings, my fellow guests and Predators. I'm sure you're looking forward to meet my audience. I am Megatron Destroyer, leader of Predators. And do not deceive me or I will have your heads!"

Though voice doesn't sounded like one they knew of but his attitude does. Megatron Destroyer did resembled Megatron of Decepticons. What is going on?!

 _To be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **References:**  
1) Both **_Maximals and Predators_** are based on **_Beast Wars Characters_** but the names will be different to avoid confusion and headaches. Megatron (Predacon) is Megatron Destroyer, Rampage (Predacon) is Overkill, Dinobot (Maximal) is Raptorclaw, Silverbolt (Maximal) is Silverfang and Blackarachnia (Predacon) is Black Widow.


	6. Wildertron Chapter 2: Ancient

**Wildertron - Chapter 2: Ancient**

At Maximals' Village, the Autobots were in completely shock and surprise to see Optimus Primal to look exactly like Optimus Prime. How was it possible?!

"And these are?" Optimus Primal asked firmly yet calmly.

Silverfang cleared his throat as he explained, "These are the explorers from the planet called Cybertron. And they're the Autonomous Robotic Organization but shorten them as the noble and righteous Autobots."

Cheetoh nodded, "Yeah... They don't seem to be some troublemakers."

The Maximals gasped in shock and surprise as they all chatted happily with each other about the Autobots and Cybertron. It's the first time to have Cybertronian among the planet Wildertron. It's quite amazing and great.

The Autobots remained shock and surprise as they continued staring and glancing at Optimus Primal. It disturbed him and even the Maximals a lot.

Raptorclaw hissed in anger, "That is rude of you to stare at our leader!"

Rattrap huffed, "What's the matter? Never seen the leader before? He's got some good looking, doesn't he?"

"Yeah..." Elita-One nodded and admitted before she continued, "It's just that... He looked exactly like our leader. And he even shared our leader's name. His name is Optimus Prime."

The Maximals gasped in shock and surprise to hear what Elita-One had said. The Autobots nodded their heads truthfully and honestly. The Maximals muttered in concern and surprise about 'Optimus Prime' being same to Optimus Primal...

Silverfang hummed in concern, "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know... But it can't be right," Depth Charge said in concern, "The Thirteenth Prime lives? The last we heard was that he disappeared after he entered the Well of Allspark..."

Tigertron nodded, "I know what you mean, my friend."

"This truly amazing..." Rhinox remarked in please.

"They know about Thirteen Primes," Bulkhead commented in shock.

Prowl nodded, "I know. They also know about the Quintessons. Perhaps there is more to these creatures than we're realized. Perhaps, they're not just ordinary locals..."

"Unbelievable..." Ratchet said in shock, "All of you know the history of Cybertron? How is it possible?"

"Our ancestors told us the story behind Cybertron and even its history itself. The answer lies within the Golden Disk," Optimus Primal answered calmly. The Autobots looked at him. He continued, "It tells our history. And I believe you will the find the answer from there."

"Can you show us?" Elita-One asked curiously.

"I will. Please, follow me," Optimus Primal said calmly.

Optimus Primal stood up from his throne chair as he led his guests to the History Chamber, along with Rhinox, Cheetoh and Raptorclaw to keep him accompany.

* * *

As they entered the Maximal Museum, the museum consisted of cleaned and sparkled hall-like with some civilized table and some displayed glass of ancient illustration, artifacts and weapons from the past. The Autobots were amazed and surprised of how civilized the Maximals were truly are...

The Autobots and Maximals came across to the golden colored disc-like Golden Disk Chamber. Optimus Prime deactivated the security code in opening the door. They marched in as they found a large shrine held a Golden Disk on top of it. He turned to the Autobots as he waved and pointed at the Golden Disk.

"Behold, my guests... The Golden Disk," Optimus Primal introduced the Golden Disk. The Autobots were amazed and shocked by it. He continued, "Here is where we kept the records of our ancestors' pasts and even our connection to great Onyx Prime. Whatever the answer you want, it will answer to you."

Rhinox nodded, "But sometimes, we called it Oracle."

Cheetoh smirked, "It's quite catchy because the Golden Disk has its own mind and quite smart too."

"Say what?" Streetwise asked in shock.

Prowl hummed calmly as he clasped his hands together, "Cheetoh is right. The Golden Disk has the mind of its own. I sense... a spark within it. But I also sensed that we've been summoned to here for words with her."

"Really? Is that even possible?" Hot Shot asked in surprise.

Red Alert nodded, "Prowl could be right... There are somethings could be alive and intelligent beings such as Insecticons that Dinobots had encountered. So, why is she be any different than?"

Rhinox smiled, "It is true."

"Really?" Ratchet asked suspiciously, "I wouldn't be surprise of it either. On Cybertron, we have a supercomputer but truly alive and spiritual one. It is connected to our planet's core as well. Its name is Vector Sigma."

Maximals awed in amazement as they were surprised and shocked about it. However, both Autobots and Maximals suspected that both Oracle and Vector Sigma may have yet connected to each other.

"So, we can ask her of how you and your ancestors able to know our history." Elita-One asked.

Optimus Primal smiled and nodded his head, "You may, Elita. All you need to do is bowed and let Oracle touched your spark, so she can speak with you."

The Autobots were doubtful and concerned about it. They remembered the folktale about Vector Sigma. Instead of letting the spark be touched, he will speak directly to him or her for the answer they sought or 'Collective Wisdom of Primes' downloaded in Matrix of Leadership. But this one was different.

But nonetheless, Elita-One accepted and bowed down. She was willing to take the risk to know more about Wildertron and how Optimus Primal is connected to Optimus Prime.

With her in praying and respect of bow position, Elita-One looked up and glanced at the Golden Disk. For the moment she stared at it, the Golden Disk glowed brightly and shot the beam on her. Her eyes shrunk in shock and surprise while staring at it.

The Maximals remained calm and steady while the Autobots were in shock and concern of what they just saw. That never happen before! The Autobots were about to stop but stopped by the Maximals.

"What the heck?! We need to get Elita-One out of there!" Hot Shot exclaimed in concern.

Groove nodded, "Yeah! That is so uncool!"

"What gives of letting her get zapped by Oracle like that?!" Warpath exclaimed in annoyance, "It's that thing tried to kill her or something?!"

Raptorclaw snarled, "How dare you disrespect us?! I shall rip you apart!"

"Enough!" Optimus Primal exclaimed while stopping Raptorclaw from attacking. He continued, "I'm sure they're just worried and scared. Because our culture and customs are different from theirs, they're extremely concern and angered by the act. Rest assured, the Oracle is visiting and checking on her mind."

Jolt sighed, "That's a relief. I thought Oracle is gonna blow her mind off if she tried to find her unworthy and untruthful warrior."

"Indeed... I wouldn't want to imagine of that," Perceptor said in concern.

"Even if it does," Rhinox said calmly, "I can assure you that she'll be safe from harm. I know that well because I see her spark is pure good."

Bulkhead sighed in concern as he rubbed his head gently, "Anything else we should be worried about? Coz I'm having a big bad feeling about this."

Ratchet sighed in concern, "So am I, Bulkhead. But if we were to know of how the Wildertron is connected to our history, then we must be patient and faithful in time. And hopefully, Elita-One returned to us safely."

The Autobots and Maximals turned and looked at Elita-One staring at Oracle as they both had some chats and discussion with each other.

* * *

In an unknown realm, Elita-One was in shock and surprise of the area. Her surroundings was filled with pure blackness with thousands of stars and planets. She was amazed and surprised of the area. She's actually looking at the universe itself. She's always wanted to see it so much, with her sisters and loved one.

"Welcome to the Creation, Elita-One..." The calm and gentle yet wise voice spoke. Elita-One turned and found the electrical life energy-like Spark stood before her. She continued, "You are the seeker of thousand questions has yet to understand. You sought them to know the origin of Wildertron. I am the Offspring of Vector Sigma. I am the Keeper of all Wisdom and Secrets. I am the Judge of Your Spark."

"The Oracle..."

"Perceptive one... You possessed not just wisdom and bravery but compassion like Thirteenth Prime - Optimus Prime."

"What do you know about him? What do you know of everything?"

"I shall answer when the fate of yours is complete..."

Elita-One remained silent as she bowed down to Oracle. Oracle launched a pure blue beam on her for the moment like scanning her body and mind carefully. After the moment had passed, Oracle remained silent for the moment like she was making a decision.

"Based on my analysis on you," The Oracle said calmly, "You are not threat to Wildertron. But you are not here to save the planet. You were preventing the heralds of chaos - Decepticons. Should they reached the mysterious water planet, they will be ready to reconquer both Cybertron and the rest of the stars."

Elita-One was in shock and surprise to hear it. She nodded, "Yes... That's the plan..."

"However, you were separated from your group when you entered the Space Bridge? And now... You must reunited with them to regroup and secure the future for the fate of the Multiverse..."

"We have to. We can't let Megatron and his Decepticons destroy the world. Optimus Prime wouldn't want theirs to share the same fate as ours."

"It is understandable, Elita-One... Your spark is pure and compassionate. Therefore, you are to be trusted..."

Elita-One looked up and stared at the Oracle, who warped and changed the universe into planet Cybertron. She was shocked and amazed by it. She then saw the thousands of ships leaving Cybertron while the Space Bridge Tower's Portal was opened. They were heading towards the portal. Suddenly some sharped and terrified ships were following some fugitive and escaped ships but at the same time, the former were firing their blasters at the latter.

Elita-One gasped in shock as she recognized the battles well. This was when Quintessons invaded Cybertron and became the Tyrant.

"As you already know the story too well, Elita-One," Oracle explained calmly, "It was the time of darkness. And the time of chaos. You recalled of what Quintessons did for us. While it is true that they did helped us, they manipulated and tricked us in helping them to conquer our home. And thus, it was too late to realize the enemy's true plans. Our option is to escape Cybertron to safe distanced planet. But they also took some samples of Vector Sigma as their guidance for their journey."

Most of the frigate ships space cruisers blown into pieces as they were blown up and destroyed to pieces by Quintessons' ships, fighters and gun-turrets. It was slaughtered and massacred to see it. Most of the ships unable to escape in time, only some had escaped and flew to the Space Bridge's Portal. It was miracle that some of the survivals had escaped...

"However, the Quintessons were aware and alerted of the ancestors' plans. And thus, they had destroyed most of the ships. Only some survived and escaped. But they went separately to different planets for safe location."

The whole scene shifted into the familiar planet: Wildertron. The ships slowly descended and landed on the planet's grassland. The Cybertronians emerged from the ships as they looked around the area. They had discussion with each other of what they need to do.

They decided to spend couple of weeks and days in inspecting and learning more about the planet. They even encountered some creatures and plants they never seen before. The mysterious planet filled them with curious and surprises. They all decided to stay and build their new home. They even put the flag with mechanical wildcat-like symbol. They all cheered wildly and happily.

"The fugitive ships have reached this land. They were at first uncertain to stay until they decided to try and learn more of it. Unlike previous home planet, this provided various and many creatures and plants as well. They were intrigued, interested and touched by the inspiration of landscape and species. They decided to stay here as their new home. Thus, they named it Wildertron since the planet was filled with wild and named after Cybertron. And they named themselves Maximals."

Cybertronians learned more of the creatures with curiosity and intrigued. They scanned on the creatures. They became one of the creatures or plants. They even trained themselves in mastering the transformation, skills, abilities and natural instincts. They all built their new houses and towns for them to live. They even built the shrine for the Golden Disk. Wildertron is now lived in peace.

"As years passed by, the Cybertronians learned more of the creatures and their natural instincts. Thus, they become one of them. They trained themselves in mastering of both creatures' abilities and disguise for their defense. And they even built their own civilization for peace and justice. In honor of their home, they built a shrine for me as the spiritual mentor and guidance. Thus, I became the Oracle..."

Years later, Megatron Destroyer looked insane and dark as he determined to become the leader. Most of Maximal Council found him unworthy and dangerous to become one. They instead chose him as the leader of Maximals.

Megatron Destroyer then took the remaining loyal soldiers and warriors with him into the battle with the Maximals for almost five days. The Maximals defeated their enemies and banished them.

Megatron Destroyer and his Predators built their new home and civilization as the powerful military army, along with making the new symbol - purplish mosquito-like symbol. They even waged war and attacks on Maximals countlessly and everyday.

"Megatron Destroyer... so determined yet hungered for power wanted to become the leader while deposing the weakened council and warriors. But the Maximal Council chose Optimus Primal as their leader. This had led Megatron Destroyer and his loyal followers to retaliate against the Maximals. But instead, they were defeated and banished. Despite of their defeat, they remained strong and firm to fight and conquer Wildertron under his banner.

Megatron Destroyer built and founded his military army as Predators. They desired one thing - Wildertron Conquest and Control. They had been waging war and rebels against the Maximals everyday. They will not stop until they achieve their goals. They want to use my knowledge and power in defeating the Maximals. Without me, the Maximals will not able to achieve it."

Elita-One hummed in concern, "This isn't good... If he does, he could destroy the Wildertron! All of you would force to leave this planet..."

"Yes... I understand that you have experienced the pain and losses before. Megatron Destroyer must be brought to justice," The Oracle spoke calmly, "Will you help us, Elita-One? In-return, the Ark can be rebuilt and ready for your exodus. All prepared for a greater threat."

"I will. What wisdom can you provide me?"

"Trust and Alliance... With such, Autobots can gained alliance and prepared themselves for greater danger and invasion."

Elita-One nodded in understanding, "True... We can strike from both sides. The Autobots will help."

The Oracle sighed, "Thank you, Elita-One..."

"But wait! What about Optimus Primal? How does he get his name?"

"Optimus Primal named himself after Optimus Prime. He considered himself to be fair with his comrades and innocents."

Before Elita-One could do anything, Oracle glowed brightly and shined upon her. Everything went blackout!

* * *

Elita-One gasped in shock like awakened from the slumber. She fell to the ground hard. The Autobots came to her at once as they helped her up from the ground. The Maximals watched and see how the Autobots were doing.

"Are you alright, Elita-One?" Ratchet asked in concern.

Bulkhead groaned, "Did that thing hurt you?! If it did, I'm gonna-!"

"It's alright. I have the information we needed," Elita-One said calmly. The Autobots looked at her in shock yet surprise. She continued, "And we need to discuss about the situation. It's the serious one too..."

Both the Autobots and Maximals looked confuse and worry of what Elita-One had said. What's going on now?

* * *

At the Predators' Village, Starscream and his Decepticons had the same situation as the Autobots did from Maximals' Village. Starscream explained his group's origin and cause to Wildertron to Megatron Destroyer. Megatron Destroyer nodded in understanding as he explained about him, the origin of Predators and even the connection to Cybertron as well.

Starscream smirked, "Interesting... To think that Wildertron Locals are actually the colonists from Cybertron. I'm mostly impressed and pleased of it."

Knockout smirked while nodded his head, "And not to mention of how similar the story that Predators had as the Decepticons. I'm impressed."

Megatron Destroyer chuckled in amusement, "How truly amazing and interesting your story is, Starscream. To think that Cybertron once controlled by Quintessons, and now it is free. And the next, it's nothing but a dead planet..." He smirked, "Yes... Oh... So, what brings you here of my planet, Commander Starscream?"

"Simply require assistance and repairs on Nemesis," Starscream smiled as he explained, "And of course, we're on the conquest of the mysterious water planet."

Knockout nodded in agreement, "Yes... Your help and assistance would be appreciative, Lord Destroyer."

Megatron Destroyer chuckled in amusement, along with his Predator Officers and Army. Starscream and Knockout looked confuse and concern of what the Predators laughed about while the Decepticons remained silent and firm as well.

"No..." Megatron Destroyer said darkly. The Decepticons looked shock and concern. He continued, "Despite the reason and cause you have given, I expect something to return to me. I want something very priceless and important as well."

Breakdown groaned in anger, "How dare you make demands?!"

Blitzwing hissed in anger, "Yeah! We Decepticons do not give returns to you when you refuse to cooperate with us!"

"When no one cooperate with us," Demolisher clasped his fists tightly, "They get pay up from us!"

Skywarp roared, "This means war!"

Inferno snarled, "You dare insult the Great KING?! You shall pay for your insolent!"

Quickstrike hissed in anger, "Let me at them! Let me at them! I'm gonna poisoned and stung you to sparkless!"

"Waspinator gonna break you to pieces!" Waspinator screeched in anger.

Scorponok roared, "Predators! Terrorize them off!"

Decepticon and Predator Warriors screamed wildly and angrily as they insulted and shouted back at each other. Both sides charged in as they were about to knock them out. Soundwave and Tarantulus came in between their own clan as they unleashed their powerful sound wave attacks in knocking all of them at once.

Starscream groaned in annoyance as he glared at his officers, "Thank you for interruption on the negotiation with the Predators, gentlemen. You have just provoke them!"

Thundercracker nodded, "Yeah. No thanks to you."

Terrorsaur squawked loudly, "Why can't you fools used your head for once? Are you trying to be stupid?!"

"You have no idea..." Tarantulus sighed in annoyance.

Rampage chuckled evilly, "Good one..."

"They started it!" Decepticon and Predator Warriors exclaimed in anger as they pointed at each other, "How dare you?! We have our own rights!"

"Enough!" Megatron Destroyer exclaimed in annoyance. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "Any action or protest you have will be mine and mine alone to decide the fates. So, I ordered you all to stand down! I'll handle the situation! Do I make myself clear?!"

The Predators bowed down to the ground as they all prayed and begged for mercy and forgiveness.

Megatron Destroyer smirked in please as he turned to Starscream and his Decepticons, "Now where was I? Ah... Yes... About our discussion, commander?"

Starscream cleared his throat, "Ah yes... Forgive the rudeness of my officers. So, what is it that you wish in-return, Lord Destroyer?"

"Yes... Hopefully, we still on agreement terms," Knockout agreed as well.

Megatron Destroyer smirked in please, "Excellent... This is more like it. I am now in please of it... I want the Golden Disk..." The Decepticons looked concern and surprise of it. He continued, "And no... This is more than just the information and data but the keeper of both wisdom and knowledge herself. She called herself 'The Oracle'. I believe you are familiar with... Vector Sigma?"

The Decepticons were in shock and surprise to hear what Megatron had said. He knows about Vector Sigma?!

Soundwave approached to Starscream as he gave the information and details about Vector Sigma. Starscream read it carefully as he nodded in understanding. Soundwave was right. Vector Sigma was nothing but a myth since Decepticons have searched and looked for it for some eons ago. And they found nothing.

"If what you had said is true," Starscream said thoughtfully before smirked in please, "I would be please to find it for you."

"Excellent..." Megatron Destroyer said in please.

"But... May we download it in our system?"

"Why are you so interested on it?"

"On Cybertron, Vector Sigma was impossible to find. We have scoured and searched the captured cities yet we found nothing. So, if we were to have that in our system, we can learn more about our ancestors' history and connection to you and the rest of colonies. We can conquer the rest in ease under the Decepticon Banner!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes... Rest assure, Lord Destroyer. I will personally inform to Lord Megatron about your effort and hardworking. You and your army will be rewarded. You all will be the best elite hunters among the Decepticons - Decepticon Predators!"

"Hmm... Yes... An excellent reward..." Megatron Destroyer smiled in please, "But my greatest reward will not be just power and high rank among the Decepticons, meeting Leader of Decepticons himself - Megatron. The one who named himself after Megatronus Prime. I will be intrigued to meet him."

"It will be done..." Starscream smirked, "But first... I must know more about your enemies. After all, learn more about them before you execute the plans..."

Megatron Destroyer smirked in please again. He is now liking to have Decepticons on his side. It will be a perfect triumph for him to deal with his enemies for good...

* * *

At the Maximals' Village, the Autobots decided to look around the area and learn more about the village, their custom, culture, creatures, nature and home while their leaders were be discussing with the chief and his advisors. The Maximals also decided that they should keep an eye on their guests so they won't cause anymore problems.

Jolt looked through the studies and history about medic, creatures and Wildertron. Rattrap and Black Widow were there to help and guide him about it. Hot Shot, Red Alert, Warpath and Streetwise looked at all of Maximal Warriors training and strengthening their strengths, skills and might in the use of their weapons under Raptorclaw's and Silverfang's guidance. Groove and Autobot Twins looked at the Maximals' customs and culture as they would wanted to try and learn more about it. Airazor and the young and naive humanoid bat with wings-like eyed on them to make sure they won't cause the troubles.

As the Autobots were taking break from their inspection and learning about the village, the Maximals had too.

Warpath grunted in annoyance, "Those animals still looking at us. We're not their prisoners!"

"Cool it, WP," Groove said groovily, "They were just want to keep their village safe."

Red Alert nodded in agreement, "It is true. According to Maximals' Nature, the warriors and hunters are the defenders and protectors of their clan. They will do anything to keep it safe from harm and danger. If anything comes to harm the clan, they will retaliate."

Hot Shot quivered in fear, "I wouldn't want to be in that shoes."

Streetwise nodded, "I know what you mean..."

"So what are we gonna do?!" Mudflap asked in concern.

"life is sucks," Skids said in annoyance.

Jolt sighed, "I know... But all we can do is wait. And let's hope that Elita-One can get the approved of alliance with Primal. And hopefully, the Maximals don't get pissed off on us."

The Maximals had their own chats while looking at their guests.

"So... what do you think of them, guys? Some are, but those two," Rattrap snorted, "They're just an idiots and amateurs. They'll be easily get killed."

"Truly noble and heroic sentiment..." Silverfang remarked proudly, "They're unlike any warriors I have ever seen. Though I may not know of their skills, but I know of their compassion and courage. Their cause is valiant."

Black Widow giggled in amusement, "You just love to speak about justice and hero. But he's right. They had those traits."

Cheetoh shrugged, "I don't know yet. They're not bad. They're kinda cool. I've always want to try on Hot Shot's style. It looked pretty fast as the cheetah. I like fast."

Airazor smiled, "I'm with spots. They're no bad guys. They're just curious."

Raptorclaw snarled in anger, "I do not trust them... I know they're up to something. They're conspiracy against us. They planned to conquer our home..."

"Rap, you worry too much," Nightscream said calmly, "And in fact, I don't think they would do such a thing."

"Yeah... These Autobots passed the Oracle's test. They're the good guys. They can be trusted." Cheetoh said calmly.

Rattrap took a bite on the apple, "Yeah... I seriously don't think they tried to pick a fight with us. Autobots are to protect the freedom from danger. Just like us..."

Raptorclaw hissed, "I highly doubt of that..."

As the Maximals continued keeping their eyes on their guests, some shadowy figures emerged as they approached to the village while smirked darkly and sinisterly...

* * *

At the Council Chamber, both Maximals and Autobots were having some discussion that involved both alliance and threats from both Decepticons and Predators. Optimus Primal sat on top of his council chair, along with Rhinox, Depth Charge, Tigertron and the young and elegant humanoid plant Cybertronian Botanica. And the Autobots who were in the council were Elita-One, Ratchet, Perceptor, Bulkhead and Prowl.

The Maximals Council listened to what Elita-One had said. They were in shock and concerned of what Oracle had said to her. She nodded her head firmly.

Optimus Primal sighed, "Elita-One, can you give us some moment? We... We need to think carefully of our decision."

"Please, understand of this." Rhinox said calmly.

The Maximals left the council chamber to the back of it for privacy while leaving Autobots behind to chat with each other.

"I did what I can..." Elita-One said in concern, "And hopefully, they said 'yes'."

Ratchet patted Elita-One's shoulder gently, "You did what you have to, Elita. Everything will be fine at the end. I'm sure of it."

Perceptor nodded, "Indeed... The Maximals are very reasonable and civilized creatures. They would not be fools and rash on it."

"I still don't get it," Bulkhead said in concern, "Why would Predators need the Oracle for? I'm pretty sure they know everything."

"No, Bulkhead..." Prowl said firmly, "I had the feeling that there are more secrets behind the Golden Disk. We cannot afford to let them take it. If it happens, the Maximals may not trust us..."

Bulkhead groaned, "That's what I'm afraid of..."

"Yes, Bulkhead..." Elita-One said in concern, "I also hope that everything is fine at the end."

Within the meeting chamber, the Maximals had their own discussion of what to do with the Autobots since they heard everything they need from the latter.

"Their cause is just," Tigertron said calmly, "They can be trusted as well. I can vouch for that."

Depth Charge huffed, "I don't... I won't said that I like them. I'm just having doubts in trusting and believing in them. They can't be trusted. Raptorclaw maybe onto something."

"As much as I want to agree with Raptorclaw, I do not find the guests to be... aggressive and dangerous as you and him had claimed. They seemed to be fine..." Botanica spoke calmly.

Rhinox nodded, "I support for it as well. Tell me, Depth Charge. What makes you questioned of their honest and trust?"

"One... We have so many betrayals for the past years," Depth Charge explained calmly, "When we recruited them to our clan, they attacked and backstabbed on us when we let our guard down. That's what worries me the most."

"Yet again, he has the point," Botanica agreed, "but again, how can you be sure?"

Rhinox nodded, "The Oracle approved of Elita-One's spark and trust. She even let her know the origin of ancestors. If she wanted to attack us, she would have done so. Or maybe, The Oracle would have sensed the betrayal from the moment she entered Elita's mind."

Tigetron nodded, "Rhinox is right. They do not have the means of betraying us."

Depth Charge disliked it before he sighed as he nodded in agreement, "Very well. I hope you are right..."

"They are right," Optimus Primal said firmly, "Even without the Oracle, I can tell the difference between good and evil by listening and looking at them. And therefore, we have to the conclusion. Is everyone agree to it?"

"Yes..." The Maximal Council nodded.

The Maximals entered the council chamber as they sat down on their seats. The Autobots turned and looked at them. It is time.

Optimus Primal sighed firmly, "We come to the conclusion. The Maximals agreed to form the alliance with the Autobots. And together, we will overcome the danger and protect the home at all cost."

The Autobots cheered wildly and happily upon hearing what Optimus Primal had said.

Elita-One smiled as she bowed, "Thank you so much, Primal. We owe you a lot."

"It is our pleasure. We will do our part as the Autobot Maximals," Optimus Primal said firmly.

Before any of them could speak, they heard shouting and fighting. Something is happening! They quickly headed and exited the council chamber to find out of what was going on...

* * *

Both Autobot and Maximal Leaders exited the Council Hut. They then saw both Autobots and Maximals were cheering wildly yet angrily for some reason. They spotted both Raptorclaw were fighting with both Streetwise and Groove along with some of Autobots and Maximal Warriors battled with each other. Everyone was in shock and concerned.

Streetwise blocked the attacks before punched Raptorclaw off. Groove jumped and kicked Raptorclaw off at once. Groove then started punching and kicking Raptorclaw for few times. Raptorclaw roared in anger as he grabbed Groove's neck before slammed the latter to the ground hard. Raptorclaw stomped on Groove's body for few times. Streetwise charged in as he rammed the Maximal Warrior off. And before Streetwise could punch, Raptorclaw kicked him. Raptorclaw grabbed Streetwise's arm as he slammed the latter on Groove hard.

Both Groove and Streetwise moaned and groaned painfully. Raptorclaw roared wildly as he armed with his drilling sword. He was ready to kill the Autobots. Both Silverfang and Cheetoh came in as they both stopped Raptorclaw from attacking.

"Unhand me! The Autobots must pay!" Raptorclaw exclaimed in anger.

"Chill, Raptorclaw! This isn't cool!" Cheetoh exclaimed in concern.

Silverfang nodded, "Indeed. What is wrong with you?!"

"The Autobots! They're the traitors!" Raptorclaw exclaimed in anger. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "My informant told me everything! They told me that the Autobots wanted to conquer our home! I will not go down without the fight!"

Everyone gasped in shock of what Raptorclaw had said. The Autobots protested of betraying or conquering the Wildertron for no reason.

Raptorclaw snarled, "Then, how do you explain to my informant? He told me that the Autobots were intended to deliver the Oracle to the enemies!"

"Funny to say, stupid," Mudflap said in annoyance, "We haven't met the Predators! Not one of them!"

Skids nodded, "Yeah! Whoever this informant, he's pretty stupid! He wanted us to be stupid and distracted, so they can get what they were looking for."

Everyone remained silent and quiet for the moment. They were in shock and surprise of what they just heard.

"That... That is correct..." Ratchet agreed as he turned to the Maximals, "Think about it. All of the Autobots and the Ark are still here! And above all, we all did not leave and meet the Predators! That's extremely absurd!"

Perceptor nodded, "Ratchet is right. We're not the traitors!"

Maximals muttered and chatted in concern and worry with each other. Should they trust the Autobots? Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Tigetron, Botanica, Cheetoh, Silverfang, Airazor and Black Widow did want to believe in them but his people refused to believe.

"We're not the traitors!" Elita-One exclaimed.

"It's alright!" Rattrap exclaimed in agreement. Everyone turned and found Rattrap coming in. He panted for the moment. He spoke, "Listen! They're right! The Predators set this up! And the worst of it - The Oracle is kidnapped!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern. They were all fooled and distracted by fighting with each other! And now the Oracle was kidnapped!

Hot Shot gulped, "I never thought I'm gonna say this. The twins were right."

"No... What have I done?" Raptorclaw asked in shock.

* * *

At the Predator's Village, Starscream and his Decepticons had arrived to the throne chamber. They all bowed before Megatron Destroyer in respect. Breakdown held the Golden Disk up and let him witnessed at it for the moment.

Starscream smirked, "I believe this is the one you were looking for?"

Megatron Destroyer smirked darkly, "Yes... Excellent..."

The Golden Disk or Oracle is now belonged to both Decepticons and Predators...

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


	7. Wildertron Chapter 3: Beast Wars

**Wildertron Chapter III: Beast Wars**

With the Golden Disk under his control, Megatron Destroyer took and lifted it up high. The sun shined brightly on the disc as it glowed even more brighter and lighter as the sun. The Predators bowed down before their lord and master of the clan. He smirked darkly and evilly before he laughed maniacally as he finally had it.

Starscream and his Decepticons smirked in please and relief to see that their newfound ally was pleased with the results.

"At long last... It's mine..." Megatron Destroyer said darkly while looking at the Golden Disk, "With such powerful knowledge and power under Predators' claws, we can finally turn the tide to defeat the Maximals once and for all. And Wildertron will be finally under our control!"

Starscream smirked as he bowed down, "Now that it is within our possession. Shall we proceed with our agreement?"

Megatron Destroyer looked down at Starscream for the moment. He nodded, "Very well. But you better keep your word. Should you dare deceive me, I personally show you what my fury is..."

"Of course... Lord Destroyer," Starscream nodded in understanding, "It will be done."

"Excellent... But once we're done with our dealt with Maximals, we shall discuss the matters or our alliance and allegiance to your master. Our workers and laborers shall assist you in working on your ship."

Megatron Destroyer passed the Golden Disk to Starscream as the latter and his Decepticons turned and headed to their Nemesis in preparing to download the data and information. Megatron Destroyer turned to Inferno and Scorponok.

"Keep your optics on them. Should the guests require the assistance, assist them permanently..." Megatron Destroyer said darkly yet sinisterly.

Scorponok and Inferno nodded their heads, "Yes... My lord..."

Both Scorponok and Inferno followed behind of the Decepticons in giving them the assistance they need for downloading the data to their warship Nemesis's system.

* * *

At the Maximals' Village, both Maximals and Autobots were recovering from the shock and surprise of the Golden Disk. They can't believe that they would fell for the simple trick of fighting amongst their own allies.

Raptorclaw growled in anger as he turned and glared at the Autobots, "This is your fault!" The Autobots were in shock and concern of what he had said. He continued, "If you had not come here, our Golden Disk wouldn't have been stolen!"

"Hey! You can't put the blame on us!" Hot Shot exclaimed in anger.

Groove nodded, "That is so not a groove, man! You'll be sorry for messing with us!"

Warpath growled in anger, "Yeah! You mess with the wrong Autobots! You so do not want to mess with our temper!"

"You want to piece with me, buddy! Coz I'm about to give some smashes!" Streetwise exclaimed in anger as he pushed Raptorclaw off, "You want a fight?! Get ready to die, freak!"

Depth Charge pushed Streetwise off, "No, you back off, moron! This is our home, not yours! So get the hell out of it!"

Silverfang snarled, "Knock it off, Depth Charge! This is not the time to fight!"

Rattrap nodded, "Hey! Don't pick a fight! We've got big problem than this!"

Raptorclaw snarled, "Be quiet, rodent! It is their faults for stealing our Golden Disk! And they must pay!"

Cheetoh pushed Raptorclaw off, "You back off, freak!"

"Why are you siding with them?!" Depth Charge exclaimed in anger, "You dare betray us?!"

Tigertron snarled in anger as he came in between, "Stop! We're not betraying you! We're reasoning you of the truth and facts! Stop fighting!"

"You heard that tiger bot! We're not fighting! We just want to help!" Jolt exclaimed in concern.

"Yeah! So, back off!" Mudflap and Skids exclaimed in annoyance.

Both Maximals and Autobots shouted and argued with each other about whose fault of letting the Golden Disk stolen in the first place! Optimus Primal and Elita-One couldn't stand on it much longer as they both knew that they had more important than bickering and fighting amongst themselves.

"That's enough!" Elita-One exclaimed in annoyance. Both the Autobots and Maximals stopped at once as they turned looked at her. She continued, "It doesn't matter of whose fault of this mess. But what is more important that we must work together as one to defeat the Predators and get the Golden Disk back! And most important of all, we must work together!"

Optimus Primal nodded in agreement, "Elita-One's right. We don't have the time to fight amongst ourselves. We must work together to get the Golden Disk back before the Predators used them to their advantage. Do you understand?"

Elita-One nodded, "Do you have something to say?"

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and agreement. They all sighed as they all apologized to each other.

Ratchet sighed, "Now that we've finally put that brawling aside. We need to where would the Predators hidden the Golden Disk."

Jolt nodded, "It could be anywhere. And not to mention, the Predators could set some traps for us if we were to find it."

"Great... That sure sounds easy now!" Warpath exclaimed in annoyance, "This is definitely drive my gears!"

Rattrap scoffed, "Come on. Even Cheetoh knows the answers, they're still at their headquarter."

Cheetoh nodded, "Rattrap's right. They may have lots of basses but nothing is safe than their own strong and fortified base."

"Yes... That base is the only place we can think of," Tigetron nodded, "Megatron would never trust anyone but himself or his loyalists to keep his Golden Disk safe from harm."

Depth Charge huffed, "So... We should rammed and attacked our enemies to their death for good! We'll bring the Golden Disk by force!"

"Yes... I agreed!" Raptorclaw agreed, "We shall destroy the Predators once and for all!"

Prowl hummed calmly, "This might be our chance to defeat the Decepticons before they could reach their targeted world. I agreed. We must defeat them before they could achieve their goals."

"Yeah!" Protectobots and Twins exclaimed in agreement.

Nightscream smirked, "That should be easy. We've got nothing to worry about."

"What about the Decepticons? I don't think they would give up without the fight," Airazor said in concern.

Silverfang hummed in concern, "Yes... Both Decepticons and Predators worked together as one. Unless we find a way to defeat them, we might not have the chance to defeat their alliance."

"Unless you tricked them to betray from each other," Black Widow commented.

Bulkhead nodded, "Decepticons never make good impression of having some friends. They just loved to use the locals as their pawns. I wonder if Predators did the same thing."

Hearing what Black Widow had said, Elita-One had some thoughts and idea. She recalled of how distracted and angered from both hers and Maximal get while Decepticons get the chance to steal the Golden Disk, without alerting them. She smirked happily. This is her perfect advantage.

"I have the idea..." Elita-One spoke calmly.

* * *

At the Predator's Fortress, both Decepticon and Predators were patrolling and guarding the area in making sure that their enemies will not penetrate or infiltrate them. Their commanding officers - Terrorsaur, Waspinator, Quickstrike, Overkill, Demolisher, Skywarp, Blitzwing and Breakdown were leading their army to defend it from their enemies. So far, it was peaceful and quiet as they found no sign of their enemies.

Thundercracker was leading both Vehicon Miners and Predators Laborers in repairing and fixing the Nemesis's damages while loading and supplying the gears and Energon Supply into it.

Protectobots, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, Rattrap, Cheetoh, Silverfang and Black Widow were behind of the bushes. They all looked at their enemies guarding and patrolling the area. They looked at each other as they nodded their heads in agreement. It's time. They then to the front as they began their plans now.

Hot Shot, Groove, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, Rattrap and Cheetoh climbed up the fences as they slowly got over them. They sneaked and passed most of village blocks while avoiding the guards and troopers from noticing them. They came across the Predator's Armory Block, along with some of Energon Supply Depot. They all smirked happily. A perfect plan to destroy their enemies.

Prowl, Streetwise, Red Alert, Silverfang and Black Widow approached to the front entrance while looking at the Predators as they began the plans.

Maximals insulted while intimated their enemies' voice, "Predators are so primitive! They're pathetic and very dumb! They can't even tell the difference between sword and guns! Why should we help them?! All brains but no brawn! They're pathetic and useless warriors!"

"Why should we help the Decepticons?! They're coward and useless! They don't even know how to fight with their swords! And the reason why Lord Megatron helped them is because they're fresh meats! Yeah! They're perfect pawns!" Autobots insulted in using their enemies' voice.

"Insulting you is best fun we ever had!" Autobots and Maximals mocked happily.

Both Decepticons and Predators were irritated and annoyed of what they just heard! Their own allies and comrades had insulted them for their amusement!

Quickstrike snarled, "Why I oughta-!"

Blitzwing screamed in anger as he turned and looked at them, "I'm gonna crush you for insulting me, you fossil fools!"

Demolisher clasped his punches hard, "What's your big deal?! You wanna mess with us or something, rustbuckets?!"

Overkill roared in anger, "I will crush you! You will see who gets the last laugh!"

Waspinator buzzed angrily, "Waspinator is not stupid! Waspinator is warrior! Decepticons are stupid! Decepticons are cowards! No warriors!"

"Say that again, so I can hammer you down!" Breakdown exclaimed in anger.

Terrorsaur groaned, "To think that you actually can be trusted..."

"And to think that some bots like you can actually help us!" Skywarp snarled, "You all will pay for your insolence to our glorious forces! Decepticons never beaten down without the fight!"

Both Decepticons and Predators bickering and insulting at each other angrily yet wildly as they wanted to punch at each other hard and Autobots and Maximals smiled in relief and pleased to see their plans work well.

The stealth team heard the bickering noise. They smirked as they ready to make some fireworks.

* * *

Within the Nemesis, both Soundwave and Knockout were downloading the data and information from the Golden Disk. Starscream smirked in please while alerted and aware of Inferno and Scorponok's presence at the warship. He had the feeling that they were ready to kill him and his army as they don't trust him. He remained calm and steady.

"How long do you require the data? His Majesty required it to return to him!" Inferno demanded in anger.

Scorponok nodded, "Yeah... How long it's gonna take?! Lord Destroyer needed it for his purpose! And you promised that you will help us destroy our enemies!"

Starscream snarled as he turned and glared at them, "And you will! So, be quiet and let Soundwave handle with it! Copying the data will be-!"

"Complete!" Knockout called. Everyone turned to the front as they found the screen shown 'DOWNLOADING COMPLETE'. Knockout took the Golden Disk as he passed it to Scorponok, "There you go! Hopefully, this will be enough data and information we required for us to win the war."

Scorponok snarled, "It will. Now if you don't mind. Megatron Destroyer wish to speak with you for more discussion about our future plans."

Inferno nodded, "His Majesty demands your presence."

"Fine..." Starscream said in annoyance, "You're so annoying! I don't even know why-!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Both the Decepticons and Predators were in shock and concern as they quickly exited the bridge. They were about to find out of what was going out from the outside.

* * *

Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout, Inferno and Scorponok had exited the Nemesis as they found some of armory and Energon Supply Depot were burning blazingly. The Predators and Decepticons went in panicked as they were trying to put the fire down before it could destroy them.

"What in the name of-?!" Starscream was in shock and concern.

"STARSCREAM!" The angry and firm voice called. Starscream and his Decepticons turned as they found Thundercracker thrown straight to them. They then saw both Megatron Destroyer and Tarantulues approaching them. He continued, "Explain to me of why would your Decepticons insulted my army?! And how dare you destroy the armory and depot?! Are you saying that you're using me as your pawn?!"

"What?! That's nonsense! I'd never think of that!" Starscream pleaded in concern, "If you were Lord Megatron - ours, he would have crushed me! I would never ordered them to such a thing! I ordered them to work together, not insulting and attacking each other!"

Knockout nodded in agreement, "Of course! What we said about the agreement is true!"

"Liar!" Tarantulus exclaimed in anger, "Everything you did is lie! Do you truly think that you can hidden your agenda?!"

"Listen, you primitive insect!" Thundercracker exclaimed in anger, "What makes you think we do such a thing?! According to Skywarp, your warriors who started the mess!"

"That's a lie!" Tarantulus exclaimed in anger, "I may have been manipulated scientist but I am no fool when Lord Megatron - Predator Lord - is here!"

"Enough!" Megatron Destroyer exclaimed in anger. Everyone stopped. He spoke, "If neither you or us did, then who did?! There must be someone cause the chaos at my backyard!"

Soundwave approached to his allies as he shown his screen of Decepticons and Predators in the map area, along with some of Autobots and Maximals within it. Everyone was in shock and surprise of what they saw.

"Unbelievable!" Megatron Destroyer exclaimed in anger.

 ** _BOOM!_** The entrance was destroyed, along with more of Predators and Decepticons thrown towards their allies. They all looked up as they found both Autobots and Maximals had arrived to the battlefield. The latter armed with their weapons in ready to fight till the end.

Megatron Destroyer groaned in anger, "And it appears that our enemies are here now..."

"Megatron! Surrender now! And return the Golden Disk to us!" Optimus Primal ordered firmly, "And your lives will be spared."

Megatron Destroyer snarled, "Never! I've come too far... I will not lose to the likes of you! The Predators will become the Wildertron's powerful clan!"

"Not on our watch!" Elita-One exclaimed in anger.

Optimus Primal nodded, "It's time to end this war for good! It's time to end the Beast Wars!"

Both Autobot-Maximal and Decepticon-Predator Alliance charged into the battle as they both battled and fought with each other as hard and furious as they can. Both Soundwave and Knockout were about to attack but Starscream held his hand up in stopping them from going.

"Prepare the Nemesis. We are leaving," Starscream ordered firmly. Both Soundwave and Knockout turned to him. He whispered softly, "We have what we need. And should we lose, we must leave at once. If we were to have more army and supplies, Wildertron will be ours than this foolish Megatron."

Soundwave replayed Megatron Destroyer's recorded voice, _"Should you dare deceive me, I personally show you what my fury is..._

Starscream chuckled a bit, "True, Soundwave. But Megatron's fury is worse than him. I'm more concern with our true master than this pretender."

Knockout smirked as he nodded his head, "I see... We have our concerns to deal with. And this Megatron didn't say that he agreed to help us since he did not provide us some important aid."

"Yes... But for now, we shall help them to win. Be prepare when you're done with prep the ship."

Knockout and Soundwave nodded their heads in understanding as they and some of their troops returned to Nemesis at once while Starscream and his main army charged into the battle in assisting Predators in defeating both Autobots and Maximals.

Both Autobot Troopers and Maximal Warriors fired their blasters and archery arrows at the Predators who did the same thing to their enemies. Both sides then charged into the battle as they swung their blades, punches and kicks at each other.

Optimus Primal activated his jet booster in flying straight to the sky as he fired his blasters at his enemies off one-by-one while punching, kicking and swinging his swords at his enemies off. Cheetoh dodged and avoided the attacks while punching and kicking them off. Rattrap and Rhinox fired their repeating crossbow blaster at their enemies off while they fought back. Rattrap dodged and rolled over from his enemies while placing his detonators on his enemies in blowing them off. Rhinox punched and kicked his enemies off. Tigertron dodged and avoided the attacks as he swung his samurai sword at his enemies one-by-one in swift. Airazor and Silverfang flew up to the sky as they both punched and swung their blades in defeating their enemies while dodging the shooting arrows. Black Widow dodged the attacks while fought back through her martial art skills. Depth Charge cried in anger as he punched his enemies off one-by-one. Nightscream launched his Sonic Wave at his enemies hard. Botanica launched her whips and weeds in defeating all of her enemies. Raptorclaw fiercely swung his drilling sword at his enemies while blocking the attacks with his shield.

Elita-One dodged the attacks while punching and kicking her enemies quick. Protectobots transformed into their vehicle modes as they combined together as one - Defensor. Defensor marched in as he stomped his feet and swung his punches on his enemies one-by-one. Perceptor fired his blaster at his enemies, Ratchet swung his blades in defeating them, Jolt swung his electrical whip in shocking and electrified them and Bulkhead swung his wrecking balls on them. Warpath punched his enemies while firing his main canon at them off. Both Mudflap and Skids screamed and cried wildly as they all charged in while punching their enemies off.

Megatron Destroyer fired his Dino Canon while swung his lance at his enemies off. Inferno, Terrorsaur and Waspinator fired their blasters at their enemies off one-by-one while punching and knocking them off. Scorponok and Quickstrike fire their missile launchers and gatling blasters at them off. Tarantulus fired his multiple legged blasters at his enemies while clawed and scared them off. Overkill punched and killed all of his enemies off.

Starscream fired his missile launchers at his enemies off. Breakdown slammed and hammered his hammer on his enemies hard and quick. Demolisher fired his missile launchers at his enemies while punching and kicking them off. Blitzwing fired his twin blasters off at his enemies while punching and kicking them off. Both Thundercracker and Skywarp fired the blasters at their enemies while swinging their sword and mace at them.

Both heroes and villains had their blades crossed as they both fought against each other hard and quick.

Warpath rammed Blitzwing off as he was about to punch his enemy off. Blitzwing flew up to the sky before firing his blasters at the former hard. He flew straight at his enemies in knocking Warpath hard before firing his blasters thrice on him off. And before Blitzwing could do anything, Rhinox transformed into rhino as he rammed the Decepticon off. He transformed as he punched on Blitzwing as hard as he can but the latter kicked and blasted him off. Warpath slammed his mace on Blitzwing off in knocking on the walls hard.

Defensor stomped his feet and punched on Breakdown and Demolisher who dodged the attacks at once for few times. Both fired their blasters and missiles at him hard. He screamed in pain as he slowly moved back. He then quickly fired his blasters at them off. Both Bulkhead and Jolt charged in and battled with both Breakdown and Demolisher. Both of them swung their punches and kicking at each other hard and quick while dodging the attacks. Demolisher swung his punches at Jolt who dodged the attacks before firing his electrical blasters at him off. Demolisher knocked Jolt off before punching him for few times. Jolt quickly wrapped his whip around Demolisher, then giving him electrocuted shocks. Both Bulkhead and Breakdown swung their punches and kicks at each other while dodging or blocking the attacks.

Overkill had killed both Maximals and Autobots before he was hit by Depth Charge. Depth Charge charged in while continuously punching and knocking Overkill's face for few times. Overkill stopped the attack before giving Depth Charge a headbutt before punching and kicking him off for few times. Depth Charge punched Overkill back as they both fought back hard and quick.

Tarantulus hit Rattrap to the ground as he fired his blasters at Cheetoh who dodged and avoided the blasts before knocked the mad scientist off. Tarantulus clawed Cheetoh's hand before slammed him to the ground very hard. Rattrap jumped on Tarantulus as he fired his blaster on the spidebot before he got tripped by Cheetoh. Rattrap and Cheetoh teamed up as they fired their blasters at Tarantulus who withdrew to the top before firing his at them off.

Terrorsaur flew straight down in firing his blaster at Raptorclaw who used his shield in deflecting the blasts off. The Maximal Warrior jumped up as he slammed the Predator Commander to the ground hard. Both Terrorsaur and Raptorclaw swung their blades at each other hard and quick. Waspinator buzzed angrily as he flew straight at Black Widow who was ready to fight. Waspinator tried to attack and stroke at Black Widow who dodged and avoided the attacks while kicking and punching him off.

Quickstrike battled with Silverfang as they both punched and kicked at each other hard and quick for few times while swinging their swords in attacking and blocking. Inferno insanely fired his gatling blaster and Scorponok fired his missiles at both Tigertron and Airazor who dodged and deflected the blasts at their enemies while battling with him. Inferno and Scorponok fought back with their axe and claws at them off while dodging the attacks.

Ratchet, Perceptor and the Twins were helping and treating both Autobots' and Maximals' wounds but at the same time, both Botanica and Nightscream protected their allies while defeating the enemies from coming and attacking them.

Megatron Destroyer and Optimus Primal punched on each other's face as hard as they can while dodging and blocking the attacks for few times. Megatron fired his Dino Canon at Optimus Primal's face but the latter dodged down before giving a punch on the former hard. Megatron stopped from falling down as he charged and rammed his lance at Optimus Primal. Optimus Primal got pierced for the moment while screaming in pain before firing his blaster at Megatron Destroyer. They both got up at once as they both punched and ducked the attacks from each other for few times. They both had their blasters aiming at each other before got blasted off. They both held their feet to the ground as they charged and landed their punches at each other.

Starscream transformed into his jet mode as he flew off and firing his missiles and blasters at his enemies. Elita-One dodged and avoided the attacks quickly while firing her blasters at him. As Starscream came in close, Elita-One jumped up high and hovered over him as she gave him the hard kick. He slammed to the ground. She slammed her feet on him. He quickly rolled over and away from her before firing his missile at her. She dodged it and charged in at once. He screamed in fear as he dodged and avoided the attacks from her punching and kicking for few times.

The Decepticon-Predators were losing their battles to their enemies quicker and harder than they realized. Both Maximals and Autobots were winning the fight.

Inferno transformed into his flying ant as he flew straight at both Tigertron and Airazor. And before he could do anything, Tigertron transformed into his white tiger as he jumped and pounced the ant hard. Airazor dodged the attack from Scorponok's scorpion poison tail before transformed into her eagle form. Scorponok fired his missles at her but she dodged them. She flew straight down as she grabbed him up before throwing him away to the walls hard.

Waspinator transformed into his wasp as he charged and rammed straight at Black Widow but instead he knocked on the walls after she webbed away from her enemies. Both Terrorsaur and Raptorclaw transformed into their Terrorsaur and Velociraptor as they both rumbled and brawled at each other for few times. Terrorsaur was about to transformed but Raptorclaw jumped and clawed on him for few times.

Depth Charge grabbed Overkill as he gave the latter a kick on his back hard. Quickstrike launched his poisonous blasts at Silverfang who charged in while blocking and deflecting the blasts. The wolf warrior gave multiple slashes on Quickstrike in defeating the Predator. Tarantulus trapped Rattrap in his web as he wanted to feast on the rat. As cheetah, Cheetoh freed and saved Rattrap from the spider. Rattrap pressed the detonator button in exploding Tarantulus hard. Blitzwing fired his gatling blaster at his enemies. Both Warpath and Rhinox avoided the attacks in hiding behind the rocks. Rhinox transformed into his rhino form as he rammed straight to Blitzwing hard before Warpath joined in and gave Blitzwing a hard punch. Blitzwing transformed into his jet and escaped the battlefield at once.

Both Bulkhead and Jolt just got knocked away from both Breakdown and Demolisher who then launched multiple missile launchers at them. The Autobots were defeated. And before the Decepticons could finish them off, they were stopped by Defensor who slammed the punch on the ground very hard before stomped his foot on the ground harder. Both Bulkhead and Jolt continued firing their blasters at their enemies. Both Breakdown and Demolisher transformed and escaped the battlefield.

Starscream was beaten very hard. Elita-One was about to finish him off. Instead of shooting her, he shot the missile straight at Optimus Primal's back. Optimus Primal screamed in pain while giving Megatron Destroyer in firing his Dino Canon at him off. Optimus Primal landed on the ground very hard as he was injured and struggled in getting up. Megatron Destroyer approached to Optimus Primal as he pierced and launched his lance and blasts on the Maximal Leader for few times.

"I will destroy you, Primal! This is the last time you had interfered my plans! You and your Maximals will lose!" Megatron Destroyer exclaimed in anger.

Optimus Primal groaned painfully, "You won't, Megatron... Even I'm destroyed, the Maximals will stop you at all cost!"

"We shall see, old friend..." Megatron Destroyer sneered.

With Elita-One's concern for the Maximal Leader distracted, Starscream quickly transformed into his jet mode and escaped. She turned and charged at Megatron Destroyer. She gave him a punch as she continued punching on him while dodging and avoiding the attacks from Megatron Destroyer for few times. She then gave him the uppercut. She jumped up high in ready to fire her blaster but instead she got blasted off by Megatron's Dino Canon. He approached to her as he fired his Dino Canon on her body for few times. He was about to kill her.

Megatron Destroyer was grabbed and carried up as he was thrown to the ground hard. Optimus Primal armed with his swords as he was ready to fight. Megatron Destroyer armed with his lance. Both sides charged in as they both swung their blades at each other while blocking and deflecting for few times or clashing theirs for few times, though they received the wounds and scars. They then clashed at each other for the moment. They then departed as they both charged in and gave each other a slash!

Both Megatron Destroyer and Optimus Primal remained standing for the moment. Megatron Destroyer landed on the ground while Optimus Primal left with one leg standing. Both Maximals and Autobots came to his aid at once.

Starscream and his Decepticons have managed to reach and boarded on their Nemesis in time. They all immediately lifted off to the space. This had left Megatron Destroyer distrust yet angered and furious.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron Destroyer exclaimed in anger.

The Autobots and Maximals quickly fired their blasters at the ship. But it got away and escaped into the space. It was too late...

"Blast... They've got away..." Ratchet snarled.

Bulkhead sighed, "Well, at least we've got the Golden Disk back."

"And beat the bad guys!" Mudflap and Skids exclaimed happily.

Prowl nodded, "They're right. Not all hope is lost..."

Elita-One took the Golden Disk as she passed it to Optimus Primal, "Optimus Primal, here is your disk. Keep it safe."

"I will. And thank you, my friends." Optimus Primal thanked calmly, "If it were not for you or your allies, we would have lost Wildertron to Predators instead. So, it should be us thanking you. Thank you, Autobots..."

Maximals commented and remarked happily, "You guys are awesome! Well, you could have been better. Not bad. We are honored. You're the best! Glad to have you on our sides!"

Raptorclaw sighed, "All of you... Well done..."

Optimus Primal sighed happily, "Now that is done. I believe we have something to return to you."

* * *

In space, Nemesis was heading off to their next planet while finding their master and comrades. Starscream was in discussing with both Soundwave and Knockout as they were looking at the information they had from the Golden Disk. Everything went well now.

"With these, we'll be ready for the Autobots." Knockout smirked proudly.

Starscream nodded, "Yes... And for now, we must find Lord Megatron and our comrades to regroup and ready to our targeted world! Now, send the data to Shockwave. He will be pleased with his work."

Soundwave nodded as he pressed some buttons in sending the information data to Shockwave from Cybertron. Everything went smoothly...

* * *

All of the Predators were locked up within the prison blocks for the rest of their lives as they all cursed and mocked angrily as their own former allies for betraying them. And Megatron Destroyer as he wanted revenge on his enemies and supposed-allies...

The Ark was fully repaired and loaded with more of Energon and Weapon Crates. The Maximals even gave the downloaded version of Golden Disk's information to their allies. The Autobots were ready to move out and find their comrades and allies. They had to say goodbye to their new friends.

"Are you sure you won't stay here for rest?" Optimus Primal asked in concern, "Traveling in space will be long way to go..."

Elita-One sighed as she looked at the Maximals, "I know. But we have too. Our friends need us now. We all appreciated of what you have done for us, Maximals. You were all brave, strong and heroic soldiers we ever met. All of you would make the best Autobots. We are honored to have you on our side."

"So are we... We are honored of fighting besides with you. Thank you, Autobots..."

"Thank you as well, Autobot Maximals. We'll meet again..."

Both Autobots and Maximals said their goodbyes to each other. The Autobots marched and boarded into the Ark at once. The ship blasted off to the sky while the Maximals waved their goodbyes to their allies.

"I'm gonna miss that planet," Bulkhead sighed, "It looks so peaceful..."

Ratchet scoffed, "I wouldn't be surprise if I actually like any planet like that especially some savages and crazy barbarians... I wouldn't take one bits of liking it. And I would never want to be part of it either."

Elita-One giggled a bit while shaking her head, "You'd never know, Ratchet. I like that planet. It's so beautiful and great planet I ever seen. And to be honest, we might see this kind of a planet someday. And who knows? It may change you for the better. I really want to know more about it."

* * *

With both the Ark and Nemesis flying straight to the space, a mysterious figure watched the event from deep within the forest. He held a small drive-like. He smirked darkly like he had everything he needed.

"All will pay... All will pay..." The mysterious figure said darkly and evilly.

 _To Be Continued..._

 _Review and Suggest..._


End file.
